


Love Quick, Judge Slow

by Willowfairy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, F/M, Mild Kink, References to Depression, Songfic, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowfairy/pseuds/Willowfairy
Summary: War changes everyone. Hermione and Draco run into each other and decide to give in to the dream, if only for a while.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

He saw her across the room, long chocolate curls swaying as she danced, eyes closed. The emerald green dress she wore left little to the imagination, all of her lush curves on display, as the guy she was dancing with helped to reveal more as his hands rucked up the flowy skirt revealing more of her creamy thighs. The heavy bass thundered through the apartment and her body twisted and twined, a siren call all its own. The guys hand slid higher, and he saw her momentary annoyance in the curve of her shoulders and the lift of her chin as she deftly maneuvered out of his grasp, falling back into the beat. That he could read her movements that well felt odd, but he dismissed the feeling. 

Running a hand through his own artistically shaggy platinum locks, he continued to watch her. 

“Didn’t know you were into brunettes.” Theo’s voice cut into his reverie as a glass of something was pushed into his hand. “She’s also a bit -thicker- than you usually favor.”

“And?”

“She’s more my type than yours.” They both continued to watch the woman move. Hell, half of the women and most of the men were watching her dance. She remained oblivious, under the spell of the music. “I’d like to see if she’d have the same moves under me later tonight,” Theo said, then held hands up in surrender as he growled. “Easy there, Drake. She’s all yours.”

The possessive surge surprised him. He didn’t know her, didn’t know anything about her- yet. He watched the clod who had been handsy with her move back in. Eyes flashing, he shoved his glass into Theo’s hand and began making his way across the room. A few appreciative bodies slid against his, but with a smirk he turned them away, eyes on her.

She attempted to twist away from the handsy bellend again, but didn’t have as much luck as he moved right into her space, grabbing for her hands and pulling her into him. Unable to see her face, he wasn’t sure how she felt, but judging her body language and the stiffening of her posture, she wasn’t happy.

“Let her go.” he growled as he finally got close enough, her delectable rear coming into contact with the front of his slacks for a moment. The other guy glared at him.

“We’re dancing. Get lost.” The arsehole ground against the woman roughly and she almost lost her balance. He instinctively caught her hips, long fingers curling into her lush thighs to steady her.

“You’re done.” he said, voice icy and calm. He wasn’t sure what look was on his face, but the other man’s face blanched. “I suggest you get lost unless you’d like to become a puddle on the floor.” 

“I-I-I,” the other man stuttered as he dropped her hands and scurried away. He watched him go, a smirk curling the corner of his lips. He realized his hands were still on the hips of the woman before him. A whiff of her perfume - a spicy, warm scent that tickled his memories - hit his nose. He felt her sigh in relief, before turning as she spoke.

“Thank you -” she began, then stopped dead, jaw dropping. “M-Malfoy!?”

“Granger?” his hand was still on her hip and as she took a step back he had to force himself to let her go. Her whisky brown eyes, still wide with shock, met his own.

“I-but-how?” She was unable to form a sentence and he couldn’t help but smirk at seeing the swotty know-it-all speechless. 

“What? Golden Girl Hermione Granger at a loss for words? Better alert the Prophet.” he drawled and her eyes narrowed. “What? Kneazle got your tongue?”

“Fuck off, Malfoy.” she said quietly, shoulders slumping. She turned and walked away, leaving him baffled. After a moment he followed her, catching her arm in a gentle grip.

“Wait a minute.” he said as she turned to face him. “No witty comeback? Fuck off is so unoriginal. I’m positive that incredible brain of yours can come up with something better.” She shook her head, ran a hand through her chocolate curls. 

“No. I’m done fighting with everyone, and especially you.” she looked pointedly at his hand on her arm and back up at him, formerly expressive eyes shuttered tightly. He let her go and she moved off, losing herself in the crowd.

“Did you seriously strike out?” Theo’s voice cut through his thoughts, his tone light. Draco met his eyes. 

“It was Granger.” he said and the other man’s jaw dropped.

“Bloody hell, you can’t be serious. What the hell is the Gryffindor Princess doing in Brooklyn?” Theo’s head whipped around, trying to spot her. “Tough luck, man. Guess you’ll have to pick another bint to-”

“No.” Draco cut him off. “Get lost, Theo. I’ll find my own way back.”

  
“Draco, you can’t be serious. She’ll just hex your bollocks off if you approach her again.”

“Then I guess I’ll have to be extra charming, now won’t I?” He took Theo’s glass and downed the contents with a wince, as the thrill of the hunt zipped through his veins. “Get Blaise and clear out. I won’t have her scared off if she sees either of you.”

“Draco-” Theo started, then shook his head at whatever look was on his face. “Alright. It was nice knowing you. Don’t forget that this place is full of muggles. I’ll see you tomorrow, if you survive.”

As Theo left, Draco turned back in the direction she had gone. Time to go hunting.

  
  


He was leaning casually on the wall across from the loo when she came out. 

"Let's talk." he said and she snorted, staring him down. He met her eyes squarely, but felt his confidence waning until she finally sighed heavily.

"Fine, but I need a drink." she walked past him, hip brushing his as she went. Her perfume filled his nostrils again and he swallowed against a spike of lust as he followed her into the kitchen. He watched her throw back a shot of something the same color as her eyes without flinching. A second shot followed the first and she was pouring the third when he gently stilled her hand.

"Whoa, Granger. I'd rather you were coherent in 20 minutes."

"Maybe I'd rather I wasn't." she shot back, but put the bottle down. Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair, suddenly tired.

"Look, if you'd rather not talk I'll see you home and you never have to see my face again."

"Chivalry from a Slytherin?" she scoffed. "That's pretty rich."

"If you'd rather that handsy knobend corner you again, be my guest." he gestured behind them to the main room.

"Like you care what happens to me." she said, shaking her head. "You didn't know who I was. I'm surprised you're even here. Does Daddy know you're slumming it with muggles? "she taunted and his temper snapped

“He's been dead for three years, so no, I don't think he does." Draco snarled back and her sneer dropped.

“Oh-oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t-”

“Save it, Granger. I know he tried to kill you. You’re probably happy he’s dead. I know you hated him.” He turned to go, but stopped when he felt her hand on his arm.

“Mal-Draco, I’m sorry. I may not have liked him, but he was still your father and I’m sorry you lost him.” Her words were quiet, eyes sincere. “ There's been enough for loss and pain. I don't wish death on anyone.”

“It's fine." he mumbled, running his hand through his hair again. They both stood there quietly for a few moments, lost in memories.

“Do- do you still want to talk?” She asked, meeting his eyes when he looked back down at her. She barely came up to his shoulder. He had forgotten how short she was, her larger-than-life personality always making her seem taller than she was.

“Only if you want to. My offer stands.” he said and she gave him a small smile. 

“I can stay a bit longer.” she said. “Have you been up to the roof yet?”

“No. Never been here before.” he said.

“Okay.” she turned and grabbed the bottle she had been holding before. "I have a feeling we may both need this." she said, then flitted past him. He followed closely behind, and his heart skipped a beat when she glanced back once to make sure he was there. They moved back through the crush to a stairwell and he followed her up a flight to a rooftop terrace with a great view of the bridge. Various couples filled the space, some dancing to the fainter music from downstairs, others engaged in more- strenuous- activities. Granger led him to the edge and leaned on the railing.

Draco stopped and took a moment to drink her in. It was late spring, and a slight breeze blew past them lifting a curl as she drank in the sight of the city spread out before them.

"I just love the city. It's so alive all the time." she said, turning her face to him to smile before looking back out. He joined her at the rail, leaning down on his forearms.

"It's definitely unlike anywhere else I've been." he agreed. "Though I do find myself missing the stars." He looked up, but only the half moon was visible with all the brightness from the city below. "I didn't know you had left London." he said and she took a drink from the bottle before handing it to him. He did the same and coughed as it burned down his throat. "Bloody hell, Granger! What is this rotgut swill? It's bloody terrible!"

She laughed, the sound high and bright. It tinkled through him, knocking against the jagged edges inside.

"What? No taste for American whiskey, Malfoy?"

"That is not whiskey." he pronounced, pulling a flask from his pocket. "It's amber colored piss. This," he waggled the flask, "is whiskey. Put that swill down." he sipped at his own flask before holding it out to her.

"A flask? Really?"

"I've been to enough of these parties to know they don't serve anything I want to drink. Muggle alcohol is terrible."

"Still effective."

"At giving you a hangover." he quipped and she laughed again and he felt warm inside.

"Yes, well, not all of us have access to the fabled Malfoy wine cellars and must settle for what they can afford." She took the flask, examining the Malfoy crest worked on the front. "Ostentatious much?” she teased.

“Well, if you don’t want it.” he reached out and she danced away from him.

“Oh, no you don’t. You offered and I intend to partake.” she said, eyes bright. She took a sip and her lashes fluttered closed as she savored it, humming in pleasure, before she met his gaze again. “Oh, that is good.”

Draco couldn't hold back his smile at her reaction.

“You'll learn not to doubt my taste, Granger." he drawled and she smiled again.

“There is something to say for simple things too, Malfoy."

“I'm a Malfoy. We aren't simple and we don't do things halfway." he stated and she laughed again.

“How did you end up at this party, then? It's not exactly Ibiza." 

“Ibiza got - repetitive.”

“Too many heiresses only after your vaults?” she asked, shrewdly.

“That and no anonymity. Money only goes so far when your father occupied a high-security cell in Azkaban twice and your mother is in exile for conspiring with the most evil wizard to grace the continent in decades.” The words tumbled from his mouth, almost unbidden. She took another swig from his flask before passing it back.

“Try being one third of the Golden Trio." she snorted. "War heroine destined for greatness." she gestured expansively, like showing off a headline. "Supreme example of Womanhood, Grace, and Muggle-Born Sophistication." she shook her head.

“What about Potty and the Weasel? I figured you would have married one of them by now." he sipped again.

“We floo call every week, but they're both pretty deep in their Auror jobs," she reached for the flask, hand brushing his. She took another fortifying sip. "As for marriage, kissing Harry is like kissing a brother and Ron is incredibly selfish in bed."

Draco couldn't hold back his laughter and she joined in.

"What about you? I figured you and Pansy would have wed immediately after graduation.”

“No, she and I were a way to keep everyone else off our backs. "

“So you never slept with her?”

“Oh, no, we definitely fucked like rabbits but it didn't mean anything. She married some rich aristocrat from the continent and is waiting for him to keel over so she can have his whole fortune and live the life she wants.”

“Wow, that's kind of cold." she said and Draco nodded as he took the flask back.

“Yeah, well, that's Pansy. She's cold, but loyal." He shrugged. “She's still a good friend. Came to see me after I got out of Azkaban.”

“I still don't think you should have gone at all.” She said, hand on his arm again. She couldn't have known, but her hand rested on what was left of his dark mark. He took another deep drink, feeling the alcohol sing through his veins before he spoke again.

“I was an arrogant arsehole. I treated everyone around me like shite because I could.” he met her eyes, covering her hand with his own. “I know it doesn't mean anything, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for every horrible thing I did or said to you.” He swallowed hard. “I'm sorry I just stood there as Aunt-” his voice broke, but he pushed on. “I'm sorry, Hermione. I don't deserve your forgiveness, and I won't ask for it, but I am truly sorry for it all.” He reached out and wiped a tear off her cheek. They both stared at each other for a long moment until a loud laugh broke the air, making her jump and he dropped his hand.

“I-” she took a deep breath, then met his eyes again. “Thank you, Draco.” she said softly. 

“You’re welcome.” he answered gruffly, then took another drink. He offered her the flask, but she shook her head.

“If I drink any more, I won’t be able to stay upright.” she smiled at him softly. “So why are you in New York?” she asked.

“I could ask you the same question.” he said.

“I’m finishing my Master’s in International Law.” she said. “I’ve got a job lined up in Magical Law Enforcement when I get back.”

“Couldn't you have gone to a school in England?”

“Yes.” She said, quietly. “I needed the distance. My therapist thought it was a good idea, too.” She flicked a glance at him. “Though my penchent for coping with copious amounts of sex and alcohol aren't exactly on her list of best practices.” This time, Draco choked on his sip and it burned all the way down.

“Wh-what?!” he coughed out, and she laughed.

“Oh my God, your face!” She kept laughing, holding her stomach until she stumbled and fell into him. His quick reflexes kicked in and he caught her, pulling her flush against him. Her laughter died on a gasp as her breasts pressed into his chest and her pelvis came up hard against his own.

“Copious amounts of sex?” He said, voice low. He watched a blush cover her cheeks, though she didn't make any move to get away from him.

“Maybe not  _ copious _ ." she replied, softly. Her lips parted and she ran her tongue across them. Draco watched the movement and felt himself twitch. Her breathing picked up, and one of her hands against his chest curled to catch his shirt. Very carefully, Draco steadied her on her feet, but didn't entirely release her as he put a bit of space between them, loathing himself for wanting her as badly as he did.

“Over indulgence is never wise.” He said quietly.

“N-no, it’s not.” She said, looking away and taking a step back. She bent down and picked up the flask, handing it to him. “ So, why are you here?”

“Blaise.”

“Zabini?”

“Yes. He's been working on adapting muggle tech for the Wizarding World.” Draco pulled his phone from his pocket, unlocking it and passing it over.

“Really?” Her eyes brightened as she began fiddling with the phone. “George Weasley has been doing the same, though without as much success. He still can't get texts at the Burrow, though I know he's close. I've been helping him with some of the charm work.” He slipped his suit jacket off while she typed for a minute, then handed the phone back. “You should tell Blaise to owl him. I'm sure their collaboration would be beneficial to both parties.” Her excitement was contagious and Draco felt himself relax.

“I'll do that.” He said. “Anyway, a few of his tech buddies go to NYU, so they invited us here.”

“Wait, does Blaise know Trip or Daniel?” 

“Daniel is his partner. How do you know them?”

“The guy who owns the apartment, Samuel, is in my study pod. He and Daniel were classmates growing up. They do this party almost every weekend.”

“Are you here every weekend?”

“Not since Daniel and I broke up. He wasn't supposed to be here this week.”

“Still awkward?”

She shrugged. “Only because he wants it to be. I told him it was casual, but he kept pushing for more. I couldn't imagine breaking the Statute of Secrecy for him.” She laughed. ”I didn't realize he was a wizard.”

“He’s a squib, actually.” Draco shared. “He’s some distant relative of Blaise’s, thanks to one of his mother’s marriages. They met as kids, ran into each other at some tech conference or other and decided to work together.” he eyed her. “He had to have known you were a witch.”

“No, probably not. I've been living muggle. I couldn't afford my own apartment, and, well, I needed to get away from the magical world for a while. I have a muggle roommate, so I don't use my magic much.” She laughed at the look on his face. “Oh, don't look so aghast, it's not that hard. Muggles have a lot of modern conveniences that make it possible to live without magic.” 

“I mean, I know you  _ can _ , but why would you  _ want _ to?” he said and she laughed again.

“Oh, I don't go entirely without.” She held out her wrist, where a delicate silver bracelet hung. She turned her wrist to show one of the charms. “This is a backup wand. I've gotten a lot better at wordless spells, especially if my tea gets cold.” Draco smirked, but his eyes were drawn to her beautiful tattoo. Her entire forearm was covered in an intricate weave of flowering vines. He wished the light was better so he could study it. He reached out and traced one of the vines with a delicate finger.

“This is beautiful work.” He said, entranced by the intricate design. He pulled his phone from his pocket and thumbed on the flashlight. Brighter light brought the colors to vibrant life, but also flashed through to the harsh silver scars underneath. He traced part of it before understanding flashed through him. “ Oh, fuck. Merlin, I-” he turned off the light and met her eyes.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Gr-Hermione-”

“No. Neville drew it for me. He told me that the most beautiful flowers always grow in some of the harshest places and they’re more precious for it. I wanted it covered not because I’m ashamed but because I choose to put beauty back into the world.”

“How are you still so bloody positive?”

“I’m really not, not like I was before, but it’s a daily choice. I can choose to be bitter, or I can choose to be happy.” She shrugged. Draco stepped away and turned to lean on the railing.

“I still wake up in a cold sweat almost every night. I have to keep silencing charms on my room and around the bed so I don't wake everyone.”

“Oh, Draco.”

“I don't want your pity.” He startled when her hand came up and caught his chin. She turned his face towards her.

“You're just broken, broken like me. I just got myself the help I needed to be able to function. I still occasionally wake up screaming, but therapy and time and distance have helped.”

“I can't.”

“Your massively oversized ego can't. You want to stay a lonely, sleepless coward, be my guest.” she shot back.

“I'm not a coward. Fuck, I don't even know why I told you that. Forget I even said it.” 

“You're quite drunk, and so am I. You told me because you're lonely and I'm the closest thing you've got to a confessional right now. I'm lonely too, Draco.” She took a deep breath. “Here, I can just be Hermione, but these people will never understand what it's like to hide and fight and kill and watch those you love die in a senseless war before you even turn eighteen. They don't understand living in fear every day that you will be found and tortured. That you  _ can _ be tortured and wish to die before you give up your best friend because he's the only hope the entire wizarding world has. That you can survive that torture and win the war and  _ still _ want to die because you can't sleep for months, or watch others sleep without obsessively checking to see if they're still breathing.” She dashed some tears away. “But that's not an excuse to stop living. To stop loving and hoping. Maybe I ran away five years ago, but I've spent the time putting  _ myself _ back together so that I can go back and face my demons. So I can fight the battles that still need to be won.”

Draco turned and took her face gently in his hands. Her eyes were bright, even in the half moon light as he searched her gaze.

“Woman, you are an incredibly frustrating contradiction.” He growled softly.

“Not one of the worst things I've been called.” She mused quietly, a smile quirking the corner of her expressive mouth. “These people will never understand, but that was a bit of a relief. No preconceived notions who I was or who I should be. But running away wasn't enough.” She reached up and brushed a lock of platinum hair out of his eyes before tracing his face down to his jawline. He shivered at the gentle contact. “No amount of booze or drugs or sex was enough to escape. Even dreamless sleep lost its potency.” She cupped his cheek and he leaned into the caress. It had been so long since someone had touched him with such gentleness. He didn't deserve it, least of all from her, but he was a selfish bastard so he would take everything she gave him.

“I don't deserve to be free of my demons.” He let her go, but she didn't move.

“Draco, why do you think I spoke in your defense at your trial?”

“Because you're a bloody Gryffindor know-it-all swot with a hero complex?” he grumbled even as he nuzzled her hand. She chuckled lightly and brought her other hand up to rest on his chest.

“Because you didn't identify Harry that day at the Manor.” She met his gaze squarely. “You knew it was him. You knew who all three of us were, but you didn't give us up. You knew what the consequences were and you still didn't give us up.” Her fingers delicately traced the tiny scar in his eyebrow. “I talked to Harry about it later. You are a very powerful wizard, Draco. We were all weak from running for so long. You should have been able to subdue us easily, but you didn't. You gave us the wands we needed to escape.” Draco scoffed at that.

“I did no such thing.”

“Maybe not consciously, but you let Harry disarm you. You lowered your wand.”

“You were unconscious. What do you know?”

“Harry let me see the memory.”

Draco tried to turn away, but she caught his hands.

“Why does it matter?”

“You can still be a good person, Draco Malfoy.”

“Save the sentimental shite, Granger. I'm not someone worth saving.” He sneered. “Especially not by some mu-” he stopped, unable to use the word. He sighed and the anger leaked out of him. “So what if I am? I'll never live down my name, or get rid of this.” He yanked up his sleeve, revealing the horrendous scar where his Mark had been. The scar was a putrid purple against his alabaster skin, crossed by several thick scars where he had tried to slice it out of his arm at a particularly low point. He looked up to see her, one hand over her mouth. After a moment she reached out and gently traced the thickest of the lines. He grabbed her hand and pulled it away. “Don’t.”

“Your scars don't define you.”

“As if-” he stopped, eyes flickering to her tattoo. She gently pulled his forearm closer, fingers gently tracing over the skin before she bent slightly and placed a gentle kiss on the center of the mess. Draco fought the tears that sprang into his eyes. “I- You-”

“You’ve served your time, Draco. We were children, fighting a war the adults around us pushed on us because they couldn't bear to fight it again. We were all backed into corners by impossible choices that we shouldn't have been faced with. This-” she caressed his Mark again. “This was not a choice, it was survival. We all did what we had to do to survive, to protect those we loved. But that time is over. You helped at the final battle, you served your bogus time and paid reparations. Don't give yourself a life sentence simply because you think a forced choice at sixteen defined your entire life. You are more than that, just like I am more than this.” She gestured to her own arm. They were both quiet for a long time. She shivered and Draco picked up his suit jacket from over the railing and draped it around her shoulders. After a minute, she reached in and began rummaging in the inner pocket with a mischievous smile on her face.

“What are you doing?”

“Undetectable extension charm, Mr. Malfoy? You know those aren't legal.” She teased grinning.

“Malfoy's never do anything by halves, Granger. I told you that already.” He said, and she laughed. ”What are you looking for?”

“Oh, nothing. I was just curious.” she grinned cheekily.

“You are a minx.” He growled, and grabbed the lapels of the coat to drag her closer, just in contact with his body. “I want to kiss you, Granger.” He said, unable to keep the huskiness out of his voice.

“That would probably be a bad idea.” she whispered back, but then she licked her lips.

“I think we've already established I'm really bad at making good choices. Besides, being bad can be fun.” He said, eyes on that pink tongue as he pulled her just a bit closer. He leaned in, close to her ear. “And I'm not selfish in bed.” He whispered before pressing a kiss on her neck just below her ear. He couldn't resist temptation and almost moaned at the taste of her skin. She gasped and swayed into him.

“I - but-” she tried, but when he pulled back her eyes were closed, lips parted.

“Dance with me, Hermione.” he husked and she shivered. Her eyes opened and met his as she nodded once, biting her lip. Draco tucked her close, catching one hand to hold over his heart, the other wrapping firmly around her back. He began to sway to the music, guiding her in a few simple steps in their corner of the roof.

“I know why I agreed to talk to you, but why did you want to talk to me?” She asked quietly, not meeting his eyes. “We weren't exactly friendly in school.”

Draco thought, measuring his words. She may be flattered if he told her how sexy she was, but it would be superficial and they had moved beyond that.

“You've always intrigued me.” The truth fell from his lips before he thought better of it. “My father always said muggle-borns were lesser, were trying to steal our magic. Then I met you. You knew more, asked more questions- your thirst for knowledge far outpaced my own. And your magic, the power behind it blew me away. Everything about you contradicted what I had been taught, but was so sure was true.” He shook his head. “So I was cruel, thinking maybe that would stop you.” She met his eye. “I was an idiot. After you broke my nose, you became my secret obsession. You drove my occlumency because if anyone else knew how infatuated I was, it wouldn't have ended well. Then the Yule Ball in fourth year.” He gently tucked a stray curl behind her ear. “You were the most beautiful girl there, and I hated Krum because he could have you and I couldn't.”

“Viktor didn’t have me. We were friends, then.”

“From the viewpoint of a spoiled, selfish little boy who was denied nothing? You were his and not mine, so it was torture. I set out to make you pay for my affections, my desires, my wicked fantasies.” he paused. “I was horrid, but that day when you showed up at the Manor it took everything in me not to apparate you out of there, and it was agony knowing I couldn’t.” He brought her hand up and kissed her palm.

“Survival, Draco. We did what we had to. You did what you could.” Unable to speak, he only nodded. They swayed together for a few more minutes, while he gathered his memories back into the shadowy corner where they belonged, behind his thick mental walls.

“Then I walked into this party tonight and my eyes were immediately drawn to the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on.” He leaned in close, whispering into her ear. “She moved like a siren, had curves on her like a goddess, and legs that went on for miles. All I wanted to do was fall on my knees before her and worship.” he nibbled gently on her ear lobe, then placed a series of kisses down her throat. She tilted her head to the side, granting him more access. Being honest and open may not come easily to him, but seduction? That he knew how to do. He slowed their movements, rolling his hips gently against hers as he held her close.

“Who? Where is she now?” She asked and Draco couldn't help his dark chuckle as he ran one hand down her side under his jacket to hold those lush hips right where he wanted them.

“Thankfully she let me come to her rescue and actually wanted to talk to me after she realized who I was. Now she's in my arms and it's taking every bit of my self-control not to devour her. Where. She. Stands.” He punctuated his words with hot, open-mouth kisses on her throat, pausing to suck and nibble on her pulse point. He pulled back only to lean in to press his forehead to hers. “All I want is a kiss from this goddess, one that will go on for hours.” His lips hovered over hers, but he wouldn't cross that line without her consent. He was using every trick and charm in his considerable arsenal, but he wouldn't force her or take it.

“Draco.” she all but moaned his name and he couldn't control the jerk of his hips into hers at the sound of his name on her lips.

“You have to say yes, Hermione. I can't kiss you until you do.”

“But what about tomorrow?” She whispered against him.

“Let's just worry about tonight.” He answered quietly, but put a bit of space between them. She followed, pressing her curves back into him. “Please let me kiss you, Hermione.” He tucked the fact that she had him begging to the back of his mind and focused on running his hands over her again, avoiding all the places he  _ really _ wanted to touch. He kissed his way back up her neck again and she squirmed against him. “Tell me I can kiss you, that I can touch you. Let's be lonely together tonight. Let me make you feel good. Please.” His tenuous hold on his self control was swiftly being eroded by her scent, her warmth, the curves under his hands, the taste of her skin. If she didn't say yes, he'd have to let go and-

“Yes.” She whispered and Draco groaned in relief, briefly tightening his arms around her. He pulled back and waited until she met his gaze.

“Are you sure?” he forced himself to ask. “I'm not sure I'll be able to stop at just a kiss. I've fantasized about you for so long.” His voice was a husky rasp as he bared himself to her, mental shields down and he watched her shiver. She met his gaze squarely and cupped his cheek gently again before the corner of her lips lifted in a mischievous grin.

“You're not the only one with illicit fantasies, Draco.” She purred. Draco's jaw almost hit the ground as a spear of pure lust ripped through him.

“Merlin, woman, you're going to be my destruction.” He husked as he leaned his forehead against hers, yanking the shreds of his self-control back into place. “ Come back to my place?” he whispered. He threaded one hand into her hair, the silky strands filling his palm as he cupped the back of her head. She bit her lip.

“I thought you only wanted a kiss?” she whispered, eyes twinkling. 

  
“A kiss over every inch of you that doesn’t end until we both pass out from exhaustion.” he rumbled and her breath hitched. “I want you under me and over me. I want to be so deep inside you that you won’t know where I end and you begin, Hermione.” He rolled his hips against hers again, his thick hardness at her core. She moaned and her eyelids fluttered for a moment. “Come home with me.” he said softly. She nodded. “I need verbal consent.”

“O-okay.” she said.

“Okay what, Hermione? Tell me what you want.” he caressed her cheek gently. 

“Take me home.”

“Why? What do you want?”

  
“Everything.” she whispered and she met his lips with her own in the softest kiss he had ever had. The sweetness of it shot straight to his soul, filling him with light. He took the gift she gave, the absolution she granted. It nearly brought him to his knees.

When they finally parted to breathe she was wrapped so tightly around him it was almost painful. He shifted enough to lay his hand on his wand. 

“Wait!” she stopped him and he groaned in frustration.

“Please tell me you’re not having second thoughts, Granger.”

“What?” she giggled. “Oh, no. Not at all.” she rolled her hips against his and he had to grab her and pin her hips to his as he swallowed thickly.

“Then what is the bloody problem?” he growled.

“We can’t apparate from here.” she said. “Too many muggles.” he groaned again.

“Where’s the closest point?”

“Two blocks uptown,” he gave her a pained look and she laughed again, “but the back alley should be okay.”

“Fine.” he growled and gently returned her to her feet. Her eyes widened a bit as he adjusted himself and she took in the sight of the rather sizable bulge at the front of his trousers. Her tongue flicked across her sweet lips and he couldn’t help the devilish smirk that curled his own. “I promise, you won’t be disappointed.” he drawled and her eyes jumped to meet his as a blush stole across her cheeks. “Come on.” he said and grabbed her hand, dragging her towards the stairs. At the bottom he stopped and looked at her. His suit coat covered most of her, the hem of that amazing green dress peeking out from the bottom. Fortunately, the collar mostly hid the small love bite he had left on her neck. Unfortunately, her hair was a riot of curls tumbling around her in a bushy halo.

“What?” she asked, reaching up to touch her hair.

“I may have been a little over enthusiastic about finally getting my hands in your curls.” She grinned and he felt a touch of heat across his own cheekbones. “I don’t care if everyone knows what we were doing on the roof, but-” he dropped off as her cheeks pinked again. Merlin, he loved her blush. 

“Well, if my hair is anything like yours then they’ll think we’ve already done a lot more than we have.” she giggled, reaching up to pat a few of the silky strands back into place. Draco reached up and ran one hand through the strands and they immediately fell into his current perfectly disarrayed style. Her jaw dropped, then she glared at him “That is not fair, Draco Malfoy.” then she snorted. “Figures you of all people would have perfected a wandless, voiceless spell to fix your  _ hair _ .”

“What do you mean by that?” he said in mock outrage, crowding her up against the wall.

“Oh, please. You’ve always been more worried about your outfit than your studies.”

“I resent that remark. There’s nothing wrong with looking good, Granger.”

“But a three piece suit at twelve?” 

“Never underestimate the power of good fashion.” he murmured, nipping at her ear again as he ran his fingers through her hair. “The spell isn’t as effective on curls, it seems.” he said, gently tugging her hair towards him. “Do you have one of those rubber thingies girls use to hold their hair up?”

“A ponytail holder?” she held up her other wrist where three circled it.

“Perfect.” he slipped one off, then deftly gathered the mass, twisting it over one of her shoulders and plaiting it before securing the end. He stepped back to evaluate his work, then tugged one strand out to frame her face on the other side before he met her bright eyes and small grin. “What?”

“You just braided my hair.”

“And?”

“No one since my mother has ever done that for me, and not since before I went to Hogwarts. How do you-?” She let the question trail off and he shrugged.

“My mother used to let me play with her hair, though hers was much less willing to stay because it was so fine.” He tugged the curl he had freed and smiled both at her and the memory. 

“You are certainly full of surprises,” she said softly. Draco shrugged again, his usual smirk covering his features and hiding his vulnerability. His reactions to her surprised him and he needed to take back control of the situation.

“You haven’t even seen the best one yet.” he teased and waggled his eyebrows. She laughed and pushed him back.

“Alright you. You better be careful or all the buildup may end up giving me unrealistic expectations.” she quipped as she moved toward the door back into the apartment. Her hand was on the knob when his strong arms came around her, pulling her back into his chest. She squeaked as he ground his large erection against her ass. 

“I don’t make promises I can’t keep, minx, and Malfoy’s never do anything by halves.” he growled in her ear and she shivered. He lost himself in her scent for a moment, taking advantage of her neck, now that the back of it was bare. Her hips jerked against his as he softly tasted the skin at her nape. She was absolutely intoxicating and he was happily getting drunk on her.

Speaking of, he slipped his hand up, the back of his hand brushing over her breast and making her gasp as he rummaged in his magic pocket. Finding two vials, he held them up in front of them.

“What is that?” she asked, and he could hear a bit of apprehension in her voice.

“Sober Up.” he said quietly. “I’m going to drink one. It’s your choice if you want the other.” he murmured in her ear. “I won’t judge if you’d rather have alcohol as an excuse.” he let her go and tossed the contents of his vial back as she turned to study him. Even tipsy, he was able to keep his Occlumency shields in place and his face impassive.

“Why do you keep hiding from me, Draco?” she asked quietly, brushing her fingertips over his brow. “I  _ know _ who you were and what you did. It doesn’t scare me.” She took one of the vials and downed it before making a face. She met his eyes again. “I won’t judge you for being human.” She rose up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. “I’m also not that drunk. I’ve got a pretty high tolerance now and a quick metabolism. I know what I’m doing and  _ who  _ I’m doing it with.” Her fingers played with a lock of his hair before she met his eyes again. Her pure Gryffindor courage floored him, the way she was so clear spoken. “I’m choosing  _ you _ tonight, Draco Lucius Malfoy.”

His full name on her lips made his knees weak. To steady himself, he cupped her face in both hands and took her lips in a ferocious kiss, full of every bit of the desire he had been tightly leashing all evening. She moaned into his mouth, opening for him as his tongue swept in and dominated her senses. His hands held her face exactly where he wanted her as he devoured her lips. Her body swayed into his as she clung to him.

The sound of the door behind them opening was the only thing that had him tearing his lips from hers. She looked dazed, her lips puffy and swollen from his. They were both breathing heavily and the person who opened the door chuckled.

“I told him you were fine. I’m sorry to interrupt, Hermione. Samuel asked me to check on you, said he didn’t recognize the dude you were with.” The man eyed Draco, who met his gaze squarely, eyes flat.

“Oh - uh, yeah. I’m-I’m fine.” Hermione said, stepping up beside Draco. He caught her hand in his, intertwining their fingers and staking his claim without breaking eye contact with the intruder. “This is Draco. He was- he’s a friend from school. We were just catching up, Trip.”

“That is certainly what catching up looks like.” he said and Draco smirked.

“Yes, it does.” Hermione said brightly, “Though we were getting ready to leave.” she continued and Draco gently tugged her closer. The other man’s eyes narrowed before he finally broke eye contact with Draco as he looked at Hermione. Draco felt his smirk deepen.

“I can walk you home, if you like.” Trip offered, obviously annoyed with Draco’s presence. He held out a hand but Hermione waved him off.

“It’s okay, Trip. I trust Draco to see me home.” At her words, her declaration of trust, Draco felt his heart twist painfully. He was the last person she should trust, but he’d be doubly damned before he let her go tonight. “Oh! I almost forgot. Trip, this is Draco. He’s a friend of Blaise’s. Draco, this is Trip, Daniel’s other partner.” Draco nodded at the man. The connection to her ex explained the man’s proprietary air over Hermione. If this Daniel wasn’t over her, it stood to reason his partner would watch out for her and see Draco as a threat. With a practiced bored look, he held out his hand. 

“It’s nice to meet one of Hermione’s American friends.” he said politely, lying through his teeth. The other man took his hand in a harsh grip, but Draco gave as good as he got. 

“Likewise, though I don’t recall her ever mentioning you.” Trip said when they finally released Draco smirked again when the other man surreptitiously flexed his hand. Two points in his favor.

“We were in rival houses. Tradition being what it was, we weren’t best friends, but we did share quite a few classes.” he looked down at her and caught the flash of warning. “Has she told you that she was top of our class? Brightest wi-woman in our year.” Giving in to impulse, he placed a kiss on her temple. She blushed again, but smiled. Trip glared at him, but nodded. 

“That wouldn’t surprise me. She always knows something about anything we bring up.”

“Yes, well, as lovely as this chat has been, I think it’s time to go.” Hermione chimed in and Draco held in his chuckle. “I’ll see you later, Trip.”

“Uh, sure, Hermione. Just make sure Samuel sees you before you go.” Hermione rolled her eyes at Trip’s words.

“He worries more than Harry and Molly Weasley combined.” she muttered. “I'll go find Samuel before I leave.”

“Thanks. And it was nice to meet you, Draygo was it?”

“Likewise, Tip.” He smirked, seeing the game for what it was. Hermione tugged his hand and he followed her. 

“Goodnight, Trip!” Hermione replied, pulling Draco back into the party where the thumping of the music washed over them. He already missed the semi-solitude of their rooftop, but Hermione’s hips began swaying to the beat as she moved through the room and he was definitely admiring the view, though partially regretting letting her keep his suit jacket on. He briefly entertained the idea of casting a warming charm on her to get her to take it off, but it quite clearly marked her as taken, which he was definitely okay with. 

She also hadn’t dropped his hand, her palm warm against his own as they wove between the slightly thinned crush of people. He saw the handsy fuckwad and glared, making the man turn white again before he darted off. Draco smiled to himself, holding Hermione’s hand just a bit tighter. She looked back at him, a quizzical look on her face but he just shook his head. Her eyes narrowed for a moment, so he drew their combined hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to her fingers, letting just the tip of his tongue graze her knuckles. Her eyes went wide, already large pupils expanding further. He let his lascivious grin show this time and stepped fully into her space, just the barest breath separating them. He ran his free hand down her cheek, neck, then her side before it rested at her hip. Using the hand he still held, he gently spun her until her back was to his chest. He sealed himself against her delectable arse and began to move them to the heavy bass beat. She relaxed into him and the music and he used his free hand to roam her body as they danced. He continued to nibble and lick her neck, drawing the most delectable noises from her. Draco knew he was a goner, completely lost in her and he selfishly wanted her in the same state. He ached to be buried between her thighs, but he figured this was going to be his only chance to have her, and he intended to pull every last dreg of pleasure out of it that he could. A tiny voice told him that if he didn’t keep her overwhelmed, she may come to her senses and leave him behind.

“Your skin tastes amazing, Hermione.” he whispered in her ear, firing that amazing brain of hers. “You’re so sweet. I’m dying to taste all of you.” he murmured, running his hand down to her thigh to the hem of the dress, deftly avoiding his target. “I’m going to bury my face between these silky thighs for hours. I want to make you come over and over and over until you beg me to stop.” She moaned quietly and her head fell back on to his shoulder. He kept up their dance, grinding into her. “Then, I’m going to bury myself inside you until dawn.” he murmured and she shivered, before shaking her head.

“Draco,” she whispered against his jaw and it was his turn to shiver. “You don’t have to try so hard.” she spun, her scent surrounding him as she brought them back into close contact, hands cupping his jaw and drawing his face down to hers as she continued to dance with him, body undulating against his. He lost himself in her, bodies close as they swayed and rolled together. 

Draco wasn’t sure how much time had passed when his phone buzzed in his pocket, cutting into his concentration. When it buzzed again he cursed. Hermione’s eyes took a few minutes to refocus on his as they drew apart.

“What is it?”

“I’m not sure.” he muttered as he pulled the offending device from his pocket, tugging on his trousers. She grinned as she wiped a bit of sweat from her forehead. Draco kept his arm around her waist as he thumbed the device to unlock it. “Those bloody imbeciles.” he growled.

“Who?” she asked and he showed her the screen.

“Theo and Blaise. Apparently they’ve invited a menagerie back to the apartment. Theo is convinced that I’ve ‘struck out’ with you and says he’s got a lovely American twit he’d like me to meet.”

Another text came in, this a picture of a gorgeous blonde, face pushed up against Theo’s, who was grinning drunkenly. Hermione laughed. 

“She’s certainly quite pretty.” she said, eyes twinkling. “And certainly more in keeping with your usual type.”

“Wench.” Draco growled.

“You can’t deny it. I still get The Prophet, you know. Those society pages love to report on the most eligible bad boy around.” he groaned and she laughed.

“You know 90% of what they print is entirely fabricated.”

“So you didn’t donate a new wing to St. Mungo’s for the care of Veteran affairs?” she met his eyes squarely and his heart skipped a beat. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” he mumbled, ducking his head.

“Oh, right, that was an  _ anonymous _ donor, wasn’t it? Odd that the wing was named the Epans wing at the donor’s request, though, which is quite an odd name, really.” she tapped her chin in an exaggerated manner, lips curling in a smirk. “I guess it’s a giant mystery which will never be solved.” she shrugged theatrically.

“Cheeky witch.” he muttered.

“Insufferable prat.” she shot back. He grabbed her and pulled her close.

“Still, this does put a break in my plans for the evening. I had intended to spread you out on my bed, see those gorgeous curls on my pillows and these lush curves on my sheets.” he purred. 

“Well, my silencing spells are pretty good. You could come back to mine.” she said. “My roommate should be asleep and tends to sleep late on the weekends.” she shrugged. “I don’t have 1,000 thread count sheets, but they’re still pretty soft.”

“Hermione-”

“Are you backing out on me?” she teased. He took her lips in a brief, hot kiss.

“Never.” he said. She smiled.

“Hermione! There you are.” A voice broke into their private bubble. 

“Hello, Samuel. I was just on my way to find you.” Hermione said kindly, looking over his shoulder. Draco smirked before turning. The set of her chin indicated her annoyance, but only if you knew her well. Draco had watched her interact with the Weasel for years and could see through the friendly facade she presented.

“Yes, well, there was someone I wanted you to meet.” Draco looked the other man over. He recognized the cut of his clothes as high-end, the man was obviously no stranger to a tailor. His carefully coiffed dark hair and posture indicated good breeding. He met Draco’s eyes squarely, holding out his hand. “Though I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Samuel.” Draco took his hand for a brief, firm handshake.

“Draco.”

“Ah, English.” he flipped his gaze to Hermione, taking in the sight of her in Draco’s jacket, and his eyes narrowed a bit before coming back to him. “How do you know our dear Hermione?”

“Draco and I went to boarding school together.” Hermione cut in.

“I see.” the man smiled politely. “Well, any friend of Hermione’s is certainly welcome.” Samuel looked at her and Draco could see a touch of possessiveness in his gaze. “Dear, if you were cold you should have said something. You know I have a few items tucked away for emergencies.”

“I would hardly wear your Colombia Law jumper over this dress, Samuel. I’ve warmed up, anyway.” She said and flicked Draco a glance as she slipped the jacket off and passed it back to him. Draco had to bite back a groan as her curves reappeared in all of their glory.

Along with a few small love bites on her beautiful neck. Draco looked at the other man, who had heat in his gaze. Feeling incredibly possessive, he reached out and gently tugged Hermione’s braid back over her shoulder. She smiled at him, but he saw the sparkle of understanding in her eyes.

“I see.” Samuel said, voice tight. “Well, I’d still like to introduce you to John. His father’s firm is looking for interns and I think you’d be a perfect fit.” Hermione sighed.

“Samuel, I’ve told you many times before. I don’t need an internship. I’m going back to London after graduation. I’ve already got a full-time, paid position lined up. I appreciate your misguided assistance, but it’s entirely unnecessary.”

“London is so dreary and rainy.” Samuel said, a touch of a whine to his voice. “I truly wish you’d stay here, in New York.” He reached out and ran a hand down her arm, and while she didn’t flinch, she shifted away and closer to Draco. “You know I’ve space here and rent wouldn’t be a problem. We’re friends.” he smiled.

“Thank you, again, but I must decline.” she smiled, that tilt to her chin again. “I had a lovely time tonight, Samuel. I’ll see you in class on Monday.”

“Leaving already? The night is still young.” Samuel said. “You’re usually the last one out,” he said, going for playful. Hermione’s chin tilted a bit more.

“Normally, yes, but Draco and I haven’t seen each other in a while and we’d like to catch up somewhere a bit quieter. We’re going to go grab a coffee.” she said, the lie falling from her lips with nary a hint of untruth. 

“Oh, well, alright then. I’ll see you Monday. Draco, it was nice to meet you.”

“Charmed.” Draco replied, and casually slung his arm around Hermione’s shoulders. “Ready to go, ‘Mione?” 

She gave him a look and rolled her eyes. “Sure,  _ Drake _ . See you Monday, Samuel.” She gave the man a little wave and they moved toward the door. Once they made it out, she stomped down the hall to the lift, pushing the button with more force than necessary. Confused by the sudden shift in mood, Draco followed her warily. She stepped into the lift, then turned to face him. “Well? Are you coming?”

“Do you want me to?”

“Get in the damn lift, Malfoy.” she growled and he stepped in. They rode in silence for a minute before she huffed and stamped her foot. Draco quirked an eyebrow at her.

“Oh, don’t give me that look. I think pissing on my boot would have been more effective.” she stomped past him and across the lobby. “I’m so tired of alpha-male bullshite. I am perfectly capable of handling myself and making my own decisions. I am not just some prize to be won by testosterone-filled goons who only think with their lower extremities.” She fumed as she pushed through the door to the street. Draco followed quietly, letting her rant. “To think I’d move in and be beholden to him! That slimy ratfink! He’s been using my notes for months. Damn legacy bastard. I got in on merit and I’ll be paying the loans off for  _ years _ , while his Daddy smoozed the board and paid his tuition off up front.” she whirled on him, poking him in the chest with her finger. “Just because someone has to work for a living doesn’t make them lesser. Not everyone was born with a silver spoon shoved up their arse.” she huffed a few deep breaths and he could see some sparks glinting off her hair.

“Umm, Hermione?”

“What?” she snapped.

“You’re sparking.” Draco gently soothed a few strands of her hair, ignoring the slight sting on his palm.

“I’m what? Oh!” she closed her eyes and took a few deep, calming breaths. Draco waited quietly until she opened her eyes.

“Better?” he asked. She nodded.

“Yes. His attitude drives me nuts. He’s a chauvinist prig.”

“He also wants to date you.” Draco observed. She sighed heavily.

“I know. He keeps insinuating that I need to be ‘taken care of’. All he wants is a bloody housewife. I could never do that. I can argue circles around him, and he knows it. I only dated Daniel to get him off my case and-” Draco captured her lips with his own. She froze for a moment, then her body swayed into his own.

“Enough about those tossers. Let me take you home.” he whispered against her lips.

“Alright, but if he starts calling me ‘Mione, I’m going to hunt you down and hex your bollocks off.” she said. “I hate that nickname.”

“Doesn’t the Weasel use it all the time?”

“Yes,  _ Ron _ does, but he’s the only one allowed to do so. Saving each other’s lives lends itself to certain liberties.” she eyed him. “Speaking of taking liberties, you’ve been awfully affectionate tonight. That’s not a quality I remember you displaying before.” she commented. 

“Yes, well, with your harem of men I needed to be sure they got the hint.” 

“What hint?”

“By your own admission, Hermione, you chose me. I’m not going to let some ruddy American bloke think he’s got a chance of luring you away tonight.”

“Men.” Hermione said, rolling her eyes with a laugh.

“Regardless, tonight I’m yours.” he said quietly and she stilled, eyes meeting his own. “Where do we need to go?” he ran a hand down her arm and she shivered. “Cold again?”

“No,” she whispered and pulled him down for a kiss. A loud whistle broke them apart, and he pulled away grinning, her cheeks pink. “Come on. I live about five blocks from here. We can walk.”

“Apparating is quicker.” he murmured.

“And loud. I also need to come in the front door or the wards won’t accept you.” she took his hand and they began strolling down the street. Even at this hour, there were still quite a few people out and about. They were quiet for a few long minutes. “He reminds me of you.” Hermione said.

“What? Who?” Draco pulled himself out of his own thoughts.

“Samuel. That’s probably why he irritates me so much. His attitude reminds me of you.” she said, face thoughtful. 

“I feel like I should be offended.” Draco drawled.

“Oh, not you now. The 2nd and 3rd year you. You were so certain of your superiority. It didn't help that you faked an injury that got a harmless hippogriff executed.”

“Ah.” he said. Her assessment was correct.

“I think that was the turning point for you.” She studied him closely as they walked. “When you realized others mattered and your actions could have life-altering consequences.”

“Getting my nose broken by a hot-tempered shrew helped drive some of that point home. Of course, coming home for the summer and discovering that a mad-man had taken up residence in your family home was also rather sobering.” He drawled.

“True, but by then it was too late. No, Buckbeak was different.” Draco considered her words, then nodded.

“I suppose you’re right.” he said and she smiled broadly. “Bearing responsibility for the death of another creature certainly had an effect.”

“Of course I’m right.” she stated in her swottiest tone and he couldn’t help but laugh. She smirked up at him as they paused outside a three-story brownstone. “Buckbeak’s not dead, though.” she said.

His jaw dropped. “What?” he reached for her and she danced up the stairs. His eyes narrowed and she grinned. “Explain.” he said.

“Nope.” she giggled and unlocked the door. He charged up the steps after her. She squeaked in alarm and raced up the next two flights inside the building.

“Get back here.” he hissed and darted after her. Thankfully, he still played Quidditch every week, and ran most days, so he caught her quickly. He pinned her to the door she was attempting to open. “What do you mean that foul beast isn’t dead?”

“Shh! Keep your voice down. I have neighbors.” she hissed, holding in her own laughter as she fought for breath. He caged in her slight form with his own larger one.

“Tell me now, you minx.” He growled and she laughed.

“I had a Time Turner third year. Dumbledore approved it so I could take extra classes.” she took a deep breath. “Harry and I managed to set him free right before he was executed.” She looked positively radiant in that moment, proud and joyful. Draco gave in to temptation again and ravished her lips until they were both panting again.

“You are such a swot. Ministry controlled device and you only used it to take more classes?” he teased and she laughed softly. 

“Priorities, Draco.”

“You could have done anything.” he said and she nodded. “You could have changed the course of everything.” She shrugged.

“I wasn’t thinking big picture at the time. I just wanted a fuller course load. It did come in handy at the end of the year to save Buckbeak, but after I dropped Divination it wasn’t necessary anymore.” She used actual keys to open the door and took Draco’s hand to lead him through the wards. They were so strong he felt like he had walked through a waterfall, her magic dancing over his skin, making him shiver.

“Damn, witch. These wards are...impressive.” he looked at her with new eyes, the strength of her magic shocking. He had known she was powerful, but most wizards didn’t come into their full power until late middle age, like a fine wine. For her to have this much power already-

“Necessity.” she shrugged off his comment, seemingly unaware. Her earlier display of accidental magic in the form of sparks made sense. 

“Have you been-” he stopped, unsure of her roommate’s presence. “Practicing?” he then mimed some wandwork.

“Not really. No need right now.” her eyes narrowed on his. “Why?”

“Build up can be a problem. You’ve got to exercise it or-” he mimed an explosion with his hands this time and her eyes widened.

“Oh, I didn’t know that.” she bit her lip.

“It’s typically that or a complete stagnation, but I don’t think it would be a problem in your case.” He reached out and skimmed the edge of her wards with a gentle hand. “These are stronger than the wards on the Manor, and those are blood bound.”

“What?” she laughed. “You’re teasing me. I mean, I had a lot of practice setting wards during-” she cut herself off. “Anyway, it’s probably from familiarity more than anything. I’ll find a way to let off some steam. MACUSA has a dueling facility, I think.”

“I don’t envy your partner.” he mused and she laughed again. “Is your roommate here?” he asked, finally taking the time to look around the space. It was a small flat with a cramped living room and tiny kitchen. The room was neat, but he could see signs of her in the space with the piles of texts stacked around the room and the bursting bookshelf. 

“Yes, her keys are on the hook. She usually sleeps with music on, so she may not have heard us come in.” Hermione reached around him and hung her own keys on the hook before walking into the petite kitchen. “Would you like something to drink?” she asked, opening the fridge and bending down to look inside. “We have juice, or I could-”

Draco dropped his jacket over the back of a chair before he stepped up behind her, hands covering her hips. She squeaked and the fridge slammed shut as she stood up abruptly. Draco leaned forward and nibbled at her neck. She sighed and tilted her head to give him more access. He gently tugged her closer against him as he continued to nibble and kiss her throat.

“Where’s your room?” he murmured as he gently traced the shell of her ear with his lips, hand gently pressing on her stomach to keep her flush against his body, relishing her soft curves.

“D-down the hall.” she whispered. 

“Show me.” he said quietly, but firmly and she shivered.

“Okay.” she replied before she moved to open a cupboard to pull out a red mug. She set it on the end of the bar, then took his hand. He quirked an eyebrow and a slight blush covered her cheekbones. “It’s so Miranda knows I have - company.” she said, meeting his eyes squarely. Draco smirked. 

“Most people use ties.” he quipped.

“Well, most of her boyfriends don’t wear them, so we improvised after the...incident.” At her words, Draco reached up and loosened his own, pulling it off and holding it out.

“Lucky for you, I know how to dress, unlike most of these American slobs.” he continued to hold out the tie for a moment. “You can put it on your door, unless you’d rather we put it to use in other ways.” he drawled and her breath hitched at his implication. He had to carefully school his features to hide his surprise. Apparently Granger had a kinky side, and the thought of her bound and laid out awaiting his touch flitted through his mind and had his pants suddenly feeling uncomfortably tight again. He pulled the tie back and slipped it into his pocket, and she watched his movements a bit warily, but her tongue slipped out to wet her pink lips.

“My room’s just down the hall.” she said, heading across the room. Draco followed her closely. She stopped outside her door. “Umm, I left in a bit of a hurry earlier, so my room is a bit of a mess,” she pointed to another door. “That’s the loo if you’ll give me just a moment.”

“Alright.” Draco leaned down and caught her lips in a gentle, soothing kiss. He could sense her nerves and decided to tread lightly. When he released her she looked dreamy and a bit dazed. “I’ll be right back,” he whispered. She smiled and he stepped across the hall and closed the other door.

As he washed his hands with some very feminine smelling hand soap, he was surprised to see a bit of color across his own cheekbones. That he was actually here, in her apartment, was a miracle in and of itself. If someone had told him that she would ever let him touch her,  _ kiss _ her, and that she would ever want more? His third year old self would have laughed full in their face and cursed them for lying. Everything about this entire encounter felt like a dream, and he didn’t want to admit to himself that he never wanted to wake up. 

To distract himself, he summoned and downed a glass of water. While he drank, he looked down at the vanity and couldn’t help his chuckle. One side was a jumbled mess of cosmetics. The other was meticulously organized into a tray, each item tucked carefully into place. He idly noted the name of her perfume before taking a deep breath. The whole evening may have been a bit surreal, but he was more than ready to jump head first back into the dream.

Stepping out, he found her door cracked. He tapped lightly with his knuckles and it swung inward under his fingers. She had an armful of dresses and was struggling with some hangers. 

The space was tight, but so clearly  _ hers. _ A lilac comforter lay across the bed, and minus the few things she was arranging, the space was neat. A dresser and armoire stood on one wall, a desk under the window. The walls were scattered with photographs and a few black and white prints. The only things out of place were the books. They were stacked on almost every available horizontal surface and at least three lay open on the desk.

“I’m almost done.” she said. Draco shut the door behind him and watched her for a moment.

“Granger, are you a witch or aren’t you?” he asked and she looked up at him, eyes wide.

“What?”

“Drop the dresses.” he drawled, flicking his wrist to slide his wand out of his sleeve holster. 

“But-”

“Drop them.” Draco said, a thread of command lacing his words. She immediately did as she was told and stepped back. He saw her fingers twitch and felt a wave of her magic gather as she fingered her charm bracelet. “Easy, Granger.” he said softly. He pointed his wand at the dresses and muttered a command that had them fluttering up to put themselves away. Deliberately, Draco leaned over and dropped his wand on the bedside table, maintaining eye contact with the witch on the other side of the room as he casually unbuttoned his cuffs. She took a deep breath, eyes closing for a moment before he saw her shoulders relax.

“Sorry. I’m still a little-”

“Don’t apologize. I should have told you what I was doing.” he ran a hand through his hair. If she was that wary of him using magic, perhaps there was too much past between them for this to work at all. “Maybe I should just go.”

“No!” her rebuttal was quick and loud. She blushed again, then continued more quietly. “I-I don’t want you to go.” she met his gaze squarely, then her lips curled up in a mischievous grin as she moved closer to him. “Unless you’re trying to save face because you can’t live up to all your hype.”

“You better cast those silencing charms, witch.” he growled as he reached out and yanked her into his arms. “Because I can guarantee you’ll be screaming my name within the next seven minutes.” Her jaw dropped at his words. Neither of them moved for a long moment. “Well?” Draco asked.

“Oh!” she jumped then, and waved her hand. He heard the lock click on the door and the noise from the street faded out completely before a brief flash of heat spread across their stomachs. Draco recognized the sensation of the contraceptive charm she had just cast on herself.    
  


“Good girl.” he purred then captured her lips in a searing kiss. She gasped as his hand covered her arse and he took full advantage as he swept his tongue into her mouth. She moaned against his mouth as his hand slid under that damn floaty skirt that had been taunting him all night. His long fingers continued to slide forward, caressing her core. He groaned himself when he found that her knickers were bloody soaked. His other hand came up and cupped her breast, thumbing her nipple through the fabric. Her hips jerked against his hand as his fingers located the bundle of nerves between her legs. Wanting to keep his promise, he stroked it purposefully as he released her lips. “You’re dripping for me, pet.” he growled against her ear. “I bet you’ve been wet for me all night, haven’t you.” she whimpered at his words. “Let me feel your silk, Hermione.” he whispered, fingers rubbing relentlessly. 

“Oh, p-please.” she whimpered again. Draco wandlessly vanished her knickers and slid one long finger deep into her body. She moaned and rocked her hips against him. He deftly added a second finger as he continued to thumb her clit. He curled his fingers inside her, locating the slightly rougher patch of skin deep inside and she keened loudly.

“That’s it, pet.” Draco purred. “You love my fingers in your tight pussy, don’t you? You want to come, don’t you, Hermione.” he continued talking to keep her mind engaged as his fingers kept up a relentless pace. “Tell me you want to come,” he let the tinge of command filter into his words.

“I-please.” she whimpered.

“Not quite, pet. Tell me what you want.” He curled his fingers and gently tugged. 

“I-I want to come.” she gasped out.

“Good girl.” Draco almost came himself at her reaction. Her naturally submissive tendencies in the bedroom played well into his own mild kinks. He tucked the thought away and refocused his attention on the angel falling apart in his arms. “You’re such a good girl.” he murmured in her ear, nibbling. He used his thumb and forefinger to catch her nipple through the silky top and twisted as he caressed her deep inside and flicked his thumb over her clit. As he did he growled. “Now, come for me.”

And she did. Hermione shook in his arms, collapsing against him as he gently caressed her through the aftershocks before pulling out. When her eyes finally fluttered open to meet his, he gently stroked some stray hair away from her face. She smiled softly and he returned the look.

“That was-” she blushed and he caught her lips.

“Enough to take the edge off, I hope, and under the promised time limit. Now I intend to slow down and savor you.” he whispered against her lips before moving his fingers around to the zip on the back of her dress. He slowly peeled it down her body, groaning at the simple black bra she wore. She allowed him to take in her lush curves for a moment before unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. Her fingers traced the largest scars across his chest.

“Are these from-” she broke off.

“Potter? Yes.” he said, hands gently roaming her skin, marking the location of some of her scars, of which there were quite a few. A particularly large one wrapped around her ribcage. “This one?” he asked.

“Dolohov.” she said.

“Glad Flitwick took that fucker out, then.” Draco said, dropping to his knees to press kisses along the line of it. Hermione ran her hands through his hair as he flicked the clasp on her bra and pulled it away. “You are gorgeous.” he whispered as he took a moment before sucking one dusky nipple into his mouth. He took his time laving it with attention until she whimpered before spending just as much time on the other. When he finally pulled back, the dazed look was back in her eyes.

“May I taste you, Hermione?” he asked, hands skimming up her legs.

“But you-” she said and he shook his head. 

“I get more pleasure out of my partner’s enjoyment, I enjoy the build up.” he murmured, “I want to watch you fall apart over and over knowing  _ I’m _ the cause.” she giggled nervously at his words.

“With lines like that, how the hell are you still single?” she asked, then jumped as his fingers grazed her clit.

“Maybe I’ve just been waiting for the right witch.” he said and her eyes widened before she shook her head with a laugh. 

“You’re such a tease, Malfoy.” she smiled and he shrugged off the thoughts racing through his mind.

“Regardless, will you deny me my pleasure?” he mumbled around her nipple before tracing lower with his lips and tongue. He pulled back short of his goal to meet her eyes. “Let me worship you tonight.” A hint of hesitation was clear in her eyes as she cupped his face again, hands so gentle he shivered. He had meant this to be a simple shag, but with so much history between them he found himself rather vulnerable and he was trying to get back on his feet. Her gentle touch decimated his defenses and he knew she could see it. “Please.” he whispered.

“Draco,” she caressed his cheekbones with a soft smile on her lips, “all I am tonight is yours. No shields, no games, no pretence. I don’t need the suave lover. All I want is  _ you. _ ” she dropped down to his lap and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder. He held her carefully, heart racing. “Can you give me that?” she asked quietly. “I-I understand if you can’t, but if we can’t be open and honest with each other, who can we ever be honest with?” he felt her fingers gently tracing the scars on his back before she sat back to meet his eyes. “Just us. Just Hermione and just Draco.” She traced his brow, down along his jawline.

This woman gutted him. Her simple words and gentle touch rocked him to his very core.

“Hermione-” he rasped hoarsely and she laid a delicate finger over his lips as her eyes searched his.

“Shh. Just kiss me.” she said. “Everything else will be okay.” She smiled again and pressed her lips to his, gently over and over until their caresses grew more heated and consuming. He lifted her from his lap and laid her across the bed and her beauty stole his breath. He covered her form with his own, leaving no inch of her untouched as he worshipped her body. She moaned and arched against him as he finally slid his tongue along her weeping folds. She was sweet on his tongue and he dove in with abandon. 

“Oh, oh, Draco!” she arched against him and he pinned her hips to the bed with one hand and concentrated his tongue on her clit. 

“Let go.” he whispered and reapplied his mouth to her clit. He could feel the rising tension in her body as he sucked on it lightly and flicked his tongue across it and she exploded, crying his name into the room. He didn’t relent, keeping up his pace and sliding two fingers into her dripping core. “Again,” he commanded as he worked her quickly, her cries gaining volume before she clenched around his fingers and came again. He pulled back, fingers continuing to work her core in strong strokes. “Give me one more, pet.”

“I-I can’t.” she whimpered, her inner walls fluttering around his fingers. He rubbed the spot he found before and she gasped as her hips jerked. 

“That’s it, Hermione. Come for me again. I want to watch you fall apart this time,” he purred and kissed her clit. Twirling his tongue, he felt her entire body shake as a fourth orgasm tore through her. He leaned back to watch her, the flush across her chest, slight sheen of sweat on her honey dark skin. He slowed his fingers, coaxing her body until she shuddered softly. 

“You are absolutely breathtaking, Hermione.” he whispered as he covered her body with his own again. A quick spell cleaned his face, but she moaned when their mouths met again in a heated kiss, her tongue tangling with his. Her hands began fumbling with his trousers before she growled and they vanished along with his pants between one breath and the next. It was his turn to gasp as her hands gripped his shaft. He met her eyes and her mischievous grin was back. She played her fingers across him before reaching up to push on his shoulder. He rolled off her onto his back and she followed him.

“My turn.” she said with a grin before licking him from base to tip in one long stroke before engulfing the head and sucking him in deeply.

“Sweet Salazar’s balls.” he hissed, jerking his hips into her mouth. She hummed around him and sucked him deeper and his eyes literally crossed. He began mentally preparing Skelegrow to hold on to some semblance of control. He didn’t realize he was babbling aloud until she pulled off him and laughed. 

“Skelegrow? Really?” she teased.

“Huh? Wha?” it took him a minute to focus as her fingers continued to play with his balls.

“You were reciting the ingredients and instructions for brewing Skelegrow.” she said, hands moving to gently play along his shaft.

“I don’t want to embarrass myself.” he muttered.

“So I’m good at this?” she grinned and used her flat tongue to lick a drop of precum off his tip.

“Alright you.” he growled and rolled them back over. “I”ll show you good.” He slid a finger into her, testing her slickness. “Are you sure?”

She gasped again. “P-please. I need you.”

“You have me.” he whispered, taking her lips in a gentle kiss as he slowly slid inside her, sinking to the hilt. They moaned against each other and Draco just reveled in the feel of her tight heat gripping him. “You feel bloody incredible.” he gasped out, fighting to stay still until she had adjusted to his size. She rocked her hips against him and he groaned in relief as he took her hint and began stroking in and out of her in an easy, deep rhythm, drinking in her gasps as his free hand roamed her body and their lips and tongues continued to tangle.

“Draco, please. More.” she thrust up against him and gasped as the angle of his thrusts hit her just right. “There.” she moaned as he increased the pressure but not his speed. “Faster.”

“I want to feel you come around me first.” he nipped at her neck as he slid his hand between their bodies. He tweaked her nipple before sliding his fingers down her body to the bundle of nerves at her apex. “Come for me, Hermione.” Her walls clenched around him and he had to stop moving and began reciting Skelegrow ingredients again.

“Please.” she whimpered and he began thrusting again, harder and faster. She continued to plead with him, urging him on. “W-with me. Draco, with me.”

He leaned back, pinning her hips under him. Her cries picked up in volume again and he felt her walls begin to flutter. “Come.” 

“With me!” she keened and met his eyes as she yelled his name and he let go with her, calling her name as he collapsed against her. He nuzzled her neck and she let out a little giggle. Smiling to herself he did it again before leaning back just enough to meet her eyes. 

All of a sudden, she started laughing. He quirked an eyebrow and she laughed harder. Feeling a bit put out, Draco leaned back further as she continued to laugh, covering her face as she did so. After several long minutes the hearty guffaws gave way to smaller chuckles as she fought to catch her breath. When she finally managed to peek out from behind her hands, Draco’s own amusement at the situation had all but died.

“It’s not often I get laughed at after sex.” he growled.

“Oh! Oh, no. I wasn’t laughing at you.” Hermione squeaked out, voice husky, mirth still lacing her words. “It’s - well- when it’s good, like really,  _ really _ good, I, well, I laugh.” her cheeks were pink, eyes twinkling. “It doesn’t happen very often, but you should definitely take it as a compliment.” she smiled and cupped his cheek.

“I’m always good.” he muttered. 

“Draco, have you ever heard of dopamine or oxytocin?”

“No.”

“They’re neurochemicals that are released in the brain during certain activities.” Draco recognized her tone as she continued her mini-lecture. “Like adrenaline is released in high-risk situations to give you that extra boost of energy and focus when you need it, dopamine is released during pleasurable activities and oxytocin when you’re close to someone you care for to promote bonding.”

“And the giggling?” he inquired.

“That’s my body's way of processing an excess amount of those chemicals. Orgasms increase the amounts of these chemicals in the brain, especially when one is relaxed and trusts the person they’re with. That, combined with my emotional outburst from earlier, translated into a post-orgasmic giggle fit.”

“How often does this happen for you?” feeling his ego being soothed by the swotty explanation, now he was curious.

“Umm, only two or three times before,” she said. “It’s usually a bit more difficult for me to have orgasms, much less-” she broke off with a gasp as Draco rocked his hips, thrusting from where he was still inside her. “Wha - oh-” she moaned as he did it again. “Don’t you need - more time?” she gasped out and he grinned.

“Let’s just say your know-it-all lecture was rather-” he thrust deeply, “stimulating. I’d like to see if I can get a repeat performance.” 

Her jaw dropped. “I figured we were done.” she replied as he began nibbling her neck. She felt her body begin firing up again.

“Malfoy, pet. Nothing by halves.” he leaned up a bit, catching her eye as he continued to thrust leisurely. “What’s the record, Granger?”

“R-record?”

“The most orgasms in a single night.”

“I-”

“Don’t lie to me, swot. That incredible brain of yours keeps track of everything.” He sucked on her nipple, getting a gasp. “What’s the record?”

“Nine.” she whispered. 

“With who?” he kept his tone light, squashing an odd surge of jealousy.

“Seamus.”

“Bloody Irish bastard.” Draco growled, then it clicked. “Graduation, wasn’t it?” she nodded. “Prick was too fucking cocky the next day.” he leaned down close. “Hold on tight, Hermione, because I’m about to smash that record to smithereens.”

  
  


By the time they collapsed, Draco had certainly smashed the previous record and then some. Hermione had never felt so dazed and languid. Thanks to a few well-placed charms on Draco’s part, she was sated but not sore. He tucked her gently into his side and her last thought as she drifted off to sleep was surprise that Draco Malfoy, bad-boy lover extraordinaire, was a cuddler.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke late the next morning with a weight across her middle, a large hand cupping her breast. A buzzing noise from across the room caused the warm body at her back to stir. The buzzing ceased and her companion sighed in relief as he nuzzled her neck. She hummed happily and wiggled closer into his embrace, only to be met with a warm chuckle and a rather solid force.

“Watch it, minx, or I won’t be held accountable for what happens next.” Draco’s sleep roughened voice sounded in her ear and Hermione giggled as she wiggled again. “You’re insatiable, witch.” he muttered, but his hand began sliding south. He cursed as the buzzing noise started again, accompanied by a tinkling noise from a different point in the room. “I’m going to bloody murder him.” Draco growled before lifting his hand off of her. “Accio phone!” A flash of silver streaked across the room and into his palm. He thumbed it open. “Come here.” he said, holding the phone up. She scooted in, turning towards him a bit. “Closer.” he said. “Now, look up and smile.”

“What’re you-” she heard the picture snap sound and she jolted fully awake. “Draco!”

“I told you to smile.” he said, smirking. 

“Let me see that!” she grabbed for the phone, but he held it out of her reach. Undeterred, she climbed on top of him and he grunted when her elbow caught his solar plexus.

“Bloody hell, woman. Watch the goods!” he yelped as her knee got very close to his groin.

“Show me the picture!” she said, sprawled across him, pulling on his arm in an attempt to get the phone. She yelped when Draco smacked her arse.

“I was going to before you so brutally attacked me.” he grunted.

“Oh.”

“I’m not trying to embarrass you,” he said softly, “but candid shots are always best. I hate that stupid duck lip thing girls do.”

“Do you really think I’m the type to do that?”

“I don’t know. I sometimes have an interesting effect on women.” he waggled his eyebrows. “Like inducing uncontrollable laughing fits.” he said and she blushed as she slid off of him. “Look.” he leaned into her and showed her the picture. She had a soft smile on her face, his own grin was huge, but not as big as her hair.

“Draco, you have to get rid of that! I look ridiculous!”

“No, that’s a nice smile.” he countered.

“What do you need a picture for?”

“To send to Theo.”

“What? Why?”

“To prove I didn’t ‘strike out’. Prick’s been texting half the night.” He scrolled back up through the texts, which got more ridiculous as they went.

“What did he tell you to do with your broom?” she asked.

“Nevermind. Let me send the picture.” he said and her eyes narrowed on him as she scooted back a bit.

“I’m not a conquest, Malfoy.”

“I never said you were.” he replied flatly, feeling his natural defenses start to rise at her tone.

“Then why send a picture? Was this - was this a bet?” her eyes went wide and she shifted away, pulling the sheet with her.

“What? No! Merlin, Granger. We’re not children anymore.” he growled.

“Then why, Malfoy?” she pushed.

“Because this has all felt like a damn dream and I would like something to remind me it wasn’t when you come to your senses and kick me out.” he spat and got out of the bed. He reached for his trousers and started yanking them on.

“Draco, stop.” he felt her hand on his back and he froze.

“Why?” he said coldly.

“I’m sorry.” she said softly. “I just- last night was-” she stopped and he heard her take a deep breath. “I didn’t mean to accuse you. I know what my nickname was at Hogwarts. I found the betting book in the library.” she said quietly.

“Hermione,” Draco turned, “I may have done some really stupid shite as a kid, but I have never and will never treat a woman like a slag.” he shook his head. “That book was started by older students when we were in fourth year. I played along until it came into my possession the following year, then did everything I could think of to try and destroy it. When I couldn’t, I disillusioned it and hit it where I thought it would never be found.” he looked up. “Figures the swottiest swot who ever lived would pick up the driest book I could find.”

“Trote’s treatise on the uses of marigold in common household potions should be declared a national treasure.” she intoned gravely, then laughed when his jaw dropped.

“You minx,” he growled and tackled her onto the bed, tickling her until she was breathless and begging for mercy.

“Okay, okay! You can have a picture!” she gasped out, making Draco grin.

“Good, now hold still.”

  
“Wait!”

“What now?” he rolled his eyes in mock annoyance.

“Just let me fix my hair first.” 

“Why? I like it the way it is.”

“You - what?” her face was incredulous. “But you always made fun of my hair.” Draco shrugged.

“I was a prat.” he fingered her curls. “You seem to manage it better now, but I’ve always fantasized about having it spread across my pillows, tangled because my hands have been in it.” He took her lips in a hot kiss, skimming his hand down her body, teasing the sheet away. She arched into him and they forgot everything else but each other for a while.

Laying curled together after, Draco lazily played with a lock of her hair as she lay pillowed on his chest, the fingers of one hand idly tracing runes on his stomach.

“Was that nacht?” he asked and she giggled.

“Close. Necht, the first variant from 2 BCE.”

“Swot.”

“Prat.”

A knock on the door interrupted their quiet.

“Um, Hermione? Did you forget Daniel was coming today to drop off the tech stuff you needed? He’s here.” The voice on the other side made Hermione freeze. Draco felt the silence spell drop. With even the simplest of spells, her magic was so powerful it was palpable.

“Oh! Sorry! Tell him I’ll be out in a minute!” She went to jump out of the bed, but Draco wrapped his arms around her to hold her back.

“Wait, you promised me a picture,” he said, tugging on a curl. “That tosser can wait a few more minutes.”

“Draco, he’s not that bad.”

“Don’t care. I currently have dibs.”

“Dibs? Where on Earth did you learn that? Have you been watching muggle television?”

“Theo got one for the apartment, but that’s beside the point. I want a picture before the world comes back in.” he cupped her face and she felt herself melt.

“Fine.” she sat up and muttered a few charms as she tugged her hair into some semblance of order. It was still hopelessly messy, but would do. Draco reached for his own hair but she stopped him with a grin. “Nope. If mine’s a mess, yours get to be, too.” she held out her hand and he gave her the phone. Holding it up, she positioned it carefully then turned her face to kiss him on the cheek as she snapped the photo, one eye on the camera, a grin curving her lips. “There.” she said, before snatching a quick kiss and jumping out of the bed. She pulled on clean knickers and Draco propped his arms behind his head to watch her dress. As she pulled her bra on, he whined.

“Do you have to? They’re my beautiful friends.” he pouted. She threw his shirt at him, and by the time he pulled it off his face she was pulling a simple sundress over her head. “Fine. Ruin all my fun.” he grumbled and stood. He stretched up, arms over his head. When he looked over Hermione’s eyes were huge and her cheeks were pink. He smirked as she stared. He knew he was fit, and only his scars marred his well-toned physique. “You’ve been all over it, pet.” he teased and her blush deepened. “Why don’t you come back over here and-” he grinned lasciviously and she swallowed hard.

“No-no, I-I’ve- Oh, Merlin.” she ran past him and threw open the door before stepping into the hall and all but slamming it behind her. Draco chuckled to himself and dressed in his freshly Scourgified clothes, purposefully leaving a few buttons undone, sleeves rolled partially up on his forearms, tie draped around his neck with hair left messy. He knew exactly what he looked like. He slipped into the loo, then walked up the short hallway to the living room, calling out as he went.

“Hermione, pet, have you seen my jacket?” he asked as he stepped into view. He heard a clatter from the sink and looked over to see a pretty blonde in workout gear, her jaw almost on the floor. 

“Hermione!” she hissed. “You didn’t mention red mug was still HERE!”

Hermione stood next to the tiny table by the window with a dark haired man with dark brown eyes. His skin was a warm brown, and his eyes narrowed as he took in Draco’s carefully calculated state of disrepair and Hermione’s own flushed countenance. Draco met the man’s eyes squarely, keeping a polite half-smile on his face.

“Oh, we haven’t met. I’m Draco.” he crossed the room to shake the other man’s hand.

“I’m Daniel Hernandez.” he said, his voice carrying a slight Latin accent.

“Pleasure.” Draco replied, then slid a casual arm around Hermione’s waist, fingers resting purposefully on her hip.

“I’m sorry, Hermione. I didn’t realize you had company.” Daniel said stiffly.

“I didn’t realize what time it was.” she replied, a bit sullenly.

“Hermione and I ran into each other last night at Samuel’s party. It was nice to be able to catch up.” Draco kept his tone light, but he could see the storm clouds moving across the other man’s face.

“I see. Well, it’s nice to meet a friend of Hermione’s. Are you going to be in town long?”

“I have some business to attend to. It could take a bit of time to conclude.” he smiled and the other man grimaced. Hermione not so subtly pinched his side.

“That’s nice to hear.” Daniel said. “Anyway, Hermione, this is the box you needed. Are you sure you’ll have time to work on this?” he flicked a glance at Draco.

“Daniel, I told you I would help with assembly and I will. Show me one more time how it goes.” she smiled at him. Draco’s phone buzzed.

“Excuse me.” he said, and dropped a kiss on Hermione’s head as he stepped away to answer it.

“Yes?”

“Granger?!? Are you bloody kidding me? You slept with Hermione fucking Granger?” Blaise’s voice blared from the headset, clearly audible in the small room. Hermione grimaced and Daniel stiffened. The roommate laughed. “Potter and Weasley are going to fucking destroy you, you blithering imbecilic bastard!”

“Keep your voice down, you bloody tosser.” Draco snarled as he paced into Hermione’s room and closed the door down. “I’m still here.”

Blaise continued yelling. “You can’t just drop a picture in the bloody group chat and - Wait, did you say you’re  _ still _ there?”

Yes.” Draco’s voice was quiet and he rubbed a hand down his face.

“You are a colossal idiot.” Blaise said.

“I know.”

“Theo didn’t tell me who you tried to take home last night. I would have talked you out of this.” 

“I wouldn’t have listened.” Draco replied and Blaise snorted.

“You never listen.”

“Well, I have no regrets about last night.” he said.

“So I take it you’re not going back to London on Tuesday?”

“I- I don’t know. Your silent partner may just get a whole lot louder. Did you know she was dating Daniel Hernandez?”

“Daniel? But-” Blaise paused. “No, I had no clue. I knew he was seeing someone but we hadn’t met. This was my first trip to the states in months.”

“He doesn’t know she’s a- well, you know.” 

“Shit, that could complicate things.”

“That and I was standing next to both of them when you called, wanker.”

“You  _ never _ stay over. How was I supposed to know you were still there?”

“Regardless, I-”

“Draco, if this is just one of your typical one-night stands you need to cut and run now. Be your charming self, chalk it up to fun times for both of you, claim business in London and get OUT.” he paused and Draco heard him take a deep breath. “Granger- she’s not just one of your typical twits. There’s too much history.”

“I know, Blaise.”

“I cannot even fathom how you even pulled this off. I know you’re a fucking charmer, but how the hell did you spin things enough to get Granger into your bed?”

“I didn’t spin anything, Blaise.” Draco said flatly and the other man laughed in disbelief and Draco bristled.

“What? Did you tell her the truth?” Blaise laughed again, but stopped when Draco stayed quiet. “Holy fucking shitballs. Sweet Circe’s tits, you told her the fucking truth?”

“She’s brilliant. She’d have seen through any bullshit in two flicks of a unicorn’s tail.” Draco spat and Blaise whistled. 

“Damn, Malfoy.” Blaise paused, then slyly asked. “How was she? Was Steel-knickers Granger a cold fish? Nah, I bet she was a fiery-”

“Finish that sentence or speak another one like it ever again and they won’t recognize your corpse.” Draco snarled. Blaise just laughed.

“It’s even worse than I thought. You’re in deep, man.” He chuckled for a minute. “Get it out of your system quick, Drake. You know Astoria won’t let you out of her sight for long.”

“She doesn’t have a claim on me.”

“Tell her that.”

“I’ll handle it.” Draco said flatly. “Text me about dinner.” he hung up and sighed deeply.

“Is-is everything alright?” Hermione’s voice was quiet behind him. Draco pasted on a half smile and turned, opening his arms to her. She stepped into his embrace and held him tightly for a few minutes. He accepted the comfort, letting her warmth sink into the darkness of his soul. He remembered again that he didn’t deserve this, but he selfishly took everything she gave him. 

“Hermione-” his voice was thick.

“I know, Draco.”

“I wish-” he tilted her face up to his. She smiled softly, a trace of sadness in her gaze.

“We both do.” she cupped his cheek. “But we both know this, us, is a step out of reality.”

“Can we avoid the real world for a little bit longer?” he asked, huskily and kissed her palm. 

“When is your portkey?” she asked and he sighed.

“Noon on Tuesday.”

“Then we have a bit more time.” she said brightly. “But right now, I’m starving and I desperately need a shower, though not necessarily in that order.” her nose wrinkled adorably. “You could use a shower as well.” she teased.

“Are you implying that I stink?” he growled, pulling her closer.

“Not implying, stating.” she laughed and pulled away. “I can categorically state that we both absolutely reek.” She began tugging at her hair tie, loosening her mass of curls. Draco couldn’t resist digging both of his hands into the tangle and dragging her mouth to his for a deep kiss. She sighed into his mouth, her body swaying naturally into his. As things got more heated, she pulled away, gasping. “No no no! I need a shower and food. No more of those incredible kisses until I’ve eaten.” she declared

“Incredible?” Draco teased. 

“I know what I said.” she tilted her chin in that challenging way she had. “But if we get in that shower together-”

Draco held up a hand. “I swear to be on my best behavior.” she gave him a look. He rolled his eyes. “Fine, I promise to be on  _ your _ best behavior. I’ll keep my hands -mostly- to myself.”

“Mostly?” she quietly duplicated some towels as they crossed the hall to the loo.

“Well, who’s going to wash your back?” he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

  
  


He couldn’t resist washing her hair, too, and didn’t fuss about using her products on himself, though he did comment on her choice of fruity scents. He also retrieved his wand and dried her hair for her, relaxing it into luxurious curls. As they left the apartment, she couldn’t stop touching them.

“Seriously, Draco. What did you do?” He chuckled, strolling casually down the street with his jacket thrown over his shoulder. He saw the admiring glances he got, but actively glared at the men who stared at her. She was in a cheery yellow summer sundress, and this one nipped her figure in all the right places as it floated around her knees. She’d pulled a coordinating pair of hightop trainers on, and she was positively glowing.

“It’s a gift. If you just slowed down a bit, tone the drying charm down as well, you could do it, too.”

“I don’t know if I have that kind of patience. I’m more of a wash and run type of girl.” she checked something on her phone.

“It doesn’t take that long.” he said, before she grabbed his hand.

“Oh! Follow me!” she drug him around the corner, and they had to dodge a few people. “Come on! My favorite food truck is just two blocks over!”

“Food truck?” Draco was puzzled.

“It’s a muggle thing. It’s a special converted truck with a kitchen in it. Like a street cart, but they travel.”

“And you actually eat food from these things?” he looked mildly horrified, making her laugh. “Is it sanitary?”

“They’re regulated and licensed, as well as periodically inspected by the health department.” she poked him. “Your privilege is showing.” 

“Well, that silver spoon is quite firmly lodged,” he said and she laughed again.

“How did I not know you were this funny?” she asked, a bemused look on her face.

  
“Probably because of the supposed deep-seated hatred between our houses, as well as my own general thick-headed propensity to sneer at everyone.” he replied drolly.

“That could have something to do with it,” she mused. “We also didn’t have much reason to interact outside of class. Or even in class, for that matter.” She pulled him into a line outside of a large delivery-type truck with a counter on the side and an open hatch. “I think that the Ancient Runes project in eighth year was the only time we were partners, and that was just because we were the top two students in the class.”

“Sorry about that, too. I was pretty deep in my head then.” They had met twice, once at the beginning to divide the work and once at the end to compile it and double check each other’s material. A few tweaks and that had been it. Hermione squeezed his hand.

“You weren’t the only one,” she said. “Now, do you trust me?” she asked, eyes dancing.

“What?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Why does this feel like a trick question?” he said, grinning, her good mood infectious. “Fine, yes, I trust you.”

“Good.” They stepped up to the window. The woman in the truck greeted her in Spanish and she replied in the same language. They bantered back and forth, and at one point she blushed and chuckled. As she dug in her handbag, Draco slipped his wallet out of his pocket and pulled out some American currency.

“Oh, I was going to-”

“Hermione, let the handsome man buy you lunch.” The woman called and winked at him. She said something in Spanish and Hermione threw her head back and laughed heartily. Draco was utterly spellbound. Her vibrancy and light made him feel things- she caught his gaze, eyes bright, face open and happy. She plucked the bills out of his hand with a wink, paying but waving off the change, which the woman dropped in the tip jar. Draco slipped another bill into the jar as Hermione turned away, and the lady nodded approvingly. 

Her eyes were still dancing with mirth as he joined her off to the side of the truck. 

“Do I want to know?” he asked.

“She compared you to the snowy ermine.” she giggled, and Draco growled.

“A bloody ferret?” Hermione lost it again, but tried to stop laughing at the scowl on his face.

“She also wanted to know how you get your hair so white blond and if it was the same color all over.”

“But a ferret?”

“Oh, hush.” she said, tracing his cheekbones and tapping the tip of his nose. “You’re not half so pointy as you used to be.”

“You’ll pay for that remark.” Draco purred, tickling her until she shrieked.

“Alright, alright! I forfeit!” she laughed out. 

“Good. I’ll call in my mark later.” Draco murmured, nibbling her neck as he tugged her close. Touching her was so easy, felt so natural, it surprised him every time.

“Eh! Hermione! This pretty boy bothering you, Chiquita?”

“Jorge!” Hermione disentangled herself from Draco and kissed the stocky man on the cheek. Looking him over, Draco noticed a certain resemblance to the man who had been in the apartment that morning. “Thanks for the text and parking so close. I knew you adored me.” she grinned and the man laughed.

“No problem. I know you can’t get enough of my papas.” he winked and she grinned again. He looked Draco over with a closer eye. “Who’s your friend?”

“This is Draco, an old friend from school.” she smiled at Draco and he felt his heart lift again. “Draco, this is Jorge Hernandez.” 

“Daniel’s brother?” Draco asked and she nodded. “Nice to meet you.”

“Old friend? Well, you make her laugh, which is an improvement over my brother, the idiot.” He held out the food in his hand. “Though you hurt our girl, we come see you, right?  _ All _ the Hernandez boys.” He smiled widely, but the large muscles in his arms tensed a moment.

“Jorge! Enough!” The woman in the truck called out to the man in a musical stream of Spanish, making Hermione laugh. The man grimaced at the words, then clapped Draco on the shoulder hard enough to sting. He said something to Hermione in Spanish, then got back in the truck, he and the woman yelling at each other. 

“Come on, we’ll eat as we walk.” Hermione said, pulling one of the little paper boats out of his hand, trading it for a fork. He watched her pop a bite in her mouth, her eyes closing in pleasure as she chewed. Draco’s pants grew a bit tighter. To distract himself, he looked at the food in his hand.

“Hermione, what is this?”

“Papas fritas con chorizo y huevos.”

“What?”

“Just try it.” she said. “You did say you trusted me.”

“Granger.” she rolled her eyes and scooped a bite on her fork and offered it to him. “I don’t-” as soon as he opened his mouth she popped the bite in.

Draco’s eyes went wide as the flavors and textures melded on his tongue. Used to typical English fare and high-end French cuisine, it was a shock, but a pleasant one. He stared at the dish. 

“This-this is incredible!” he declared. “What is this?”

“A bite of heaven.” she laughed. “Please tell me you don’t just stick to typical English.”

“I eat curry takeaway sometimes,” he grumbled before digging into his own serving.

“So Draco Malfoy, who never does anything simple, isn’t a foodie? What else do you have bucket loads of money for?”

“Food is just nourishment. I do enjoy eating out in Paris, but I typically dine at home.”

“You poor, deprived man.” she patted his arm.

“What?” he looked down and was sad to see his portion was gone. He couldn’t help the sad little sound that bubbled up. Hermione laughed, then held her portion out of reach while she took a bite before handing it to him. He placed a loud, smacking kiss on her cheek and dug in.

“Still hungry?” she asked and he nodded. “Alright then, come on.”

“Where are we going?”

“Do you really trust me now?” she teased, eyes bright.

“After this, definitely.” he said.

“Do you have more cash?” she asked. “I’ve got a little, but-” he gave her a look, she stopped and put her hands on her hips. “I’m a strong, independent woman who can support herself.” Draco popped a bite into her mouth. 

“Yup, and I’ve got bucket loads of galleons with no purpose.” he tapped her nose and she scrunched it up at him. “Why do we need more cash?” he asked and she smiled.

“Because today, I’m going to turn you into a foodie.”

  
  


Hours later they were walking hand in hand down the street eating gelato. They had spent the day visiting all of Hermione’s favorite food spots, sharing a dish at each place. She had introduced him to Vietnamese pho, Mexican street tacos, a crazy Japanese fusion place, Korean BBQ and American, as well as a diner for chicken and waffles. They were now in Little Italy and the gelato was as amazing as any he had enjoyed in Rome as a child.

They also discovered they had a lot in common and their chatter ranged across a myriad of topics. While they disagreed on a few things, overall they were surprisingly well-matched, her light-hearted teasing drawing out his less acerbic comments. 

“So how on Earth do you collect people who would threaten a complete stranger for you?”

“What? Oh, you mean Jorge?”

“And Trip, and Samuel, and probably every other bloke you introduced me to today.”

“I-I really don’t know.” she smiled softly. “I guess it comes with time. I was pretty lonely my first few months here. I went a little wild for a bit, but realized it was not good for me. Then I swung the other way and basically stayed in the apartment, content to study. My therapist- mind healer- told me quite plainly that if I didn’t get out of my own head that things would never feel better. She encouraged me to start small, break my routine by eating somewhere new. So I did. Then, I decided to take a language class. Spanish made the most sense and it was close to Latin, which I already knew, and I met Tina. She’s one of Daniel and Jorge’s primas, cousins. She invited me to a few family gatherings to practice. My Spanish got better really quickly.” she laughed. “The Hernandez family is a bit like the Weasley’s.”

“There’s a million of them?” Draco drawled.

“More like a million and a half and they all live within five blocks of each other. There’s so much love in their homes. And, their Fourth of July parties are legendary. That’s where I learned to dance Bachata.” she shrugged. “Tina introduced me to Daniel, and he was sweet. We were friends for a long while before we started dating. I didn’t realize he knew Samuel until I had to swing by a study session to pick up something for a group project and he was with me. Daniel had gone to a private school on a scholarship and they were in the same cohort.”

“But why do they keep threatening me?” he asked, and she grinned.

“Probably because they can tell you have nefarious designs on my sweet, helpless, innocent self.” she said, fluttering her eyelashes. Draco snorted. “What?”

“You’re about as helpless as a full-grown Hungarian Horntail augmented with Peruvian Vipertooth Venom.”

“Hey!”

“You won’t convince me otherwise, witch. I walked through your wards. Even without your wand, I’m certain you could take down an attacker.”

“I’ve taken a few martial arts classes, but only got enough to deter a casual muggle attacker. I’d cast spells on anyone more determined.” she shrugged.

“Like I said. As helpless as a bloody dragon.”

“I’m still sweet.” she protested and he took the opportunity to pull her against him.

“That you are.” he murmured sensually and captured her lips with his. She melted against him again, like she did every time he touched her. She was so easy and open with her affection, as if she truly was trying to put more joy back into the world. She reminded him of what it meant to actually live-

His phone bussed incessantly, the chime indicating a video call. He pulled it out.

“Hello, Blaise.”

“Draco, man, where the hell are you?”

“What do you mean?”

“We’re at that meeting with the tech guys about that property. You know, the one we rescheduled so  _ you _ could be there?”

“Oh, shite. I forgot. What’s the address?”

“Don’t worry about coming here. We’re getting ready to leave. The building is perfect, it’ll suit nicely.” Blaise said.

“Good. Put in the offer. I’ve got it.”

“Done. But, I do need you to make sure you’re at dinner.”

“Alright. Where?”

“Theo’s texting you now. I really need you there, mate.”

“I’m coming. What time?”

“Half six. Reservation is under my name. You owe me for missing this, so the tab’s on you.”

“Fine. Call ahead and add one.”

“Wha- Are you still-” Blaise looked completely shocked as Hermione popped her head into the frame. 

“‘Ello, Zabini!” she said cheerfully. “Sorry I distracted him. He didn’t mention any plans for today.”

“Granger. I don’t blame you, but can you please make sure he gets to the restaurant on time?”

“Of course.” she smiled sweetly and Draco watched Blaise’s eyes go soft. “Oh! How fancy is this place? Evening or cocktail?”

“Cocktail should be fine. Coats required.”

“Done.” she said. “We’ll see you shortly!”

“Bye, Granger. Malfoy-” Blaise said.

“Sod off, tosser.” Draco growled and ended the call. 

“Oh, don’t be a grump,” Hermione said. “It’s been a lovely day.”

“It has.” He pulled her close again. “I don’t want to share you, especially not with those wankers.” he pouted and she laughed.

“But now, we get to go shopping!” she said. Draco perked up. Shopping for himself was never that exciting, but watching her change in and out of various dresses, maybe she’d need help with a zipper or two. She pulled out her phone, then pursed her lips.

“Hmm, there are a few shops in Chinatown that I usually have luck at, but we have to hurry if we’re going to have time. They have really good bargains.”

“Hermione.”

“Yes?” She was still looking at her phone. He put his hand over it so she would meet his gaze.

“Silver spoon talking here, but my job tonight is to be  _ the _ big investor. I need to be sure to impress the other investors to ensure they’re confident enough to back Blaise’s product.”

“Okay.” she eyed him warily.

“If you show up on my arm in cheap knockoffs, that doesn’t exactly send the message we’re trying to communicate.”

“Draco, don’t even-”

“I told you that it brings me pleasure to please my partner.” he ran a gentle hand down her arm, raising goosebumps. “It also pleases me to see my -date- well-attired.”

“I can’t afford something on that level.”

“I can.” He paused, thinking through his next words very carefully. “It would please me very much if you would allow me the pleasure of seeing to your needs this evening.” he leaned in close. “ _ All _ of your needs.” he stroked the skin on the inside of her wrists very gently and she shivered.

“Draco.”

“Just say yes, Hermione. Let me spoil you like you deserve to be spoiled. Stay in the dream with me for a little while longer. Let me take care of you.” He could see the conflict in her eyes and she bit her lip. He used his thumb to gently pry it from between her teeth, then soothed it gently. “Don’t deny me this simple pleasure.” he purred. “Let me shower you with pretty things.” Her eyes closed for several long seconds.

“Yes.” she whispered. He cupped her cheek gently and waited until she opened her eyes.

“Thank you.” he whispered gently across her lips before covering them fully with his own. He was gentle, but did not hide his pleasure at her acquiescence to his request. When he lifted his lips, she had that dreamy, dazed look on her face again. She smiled at him.

“So where are we going?” She smiled sweetly, her enthusiasm returning.

“There’s this little boutique my mother favored in Wizarding New York.”

“Draco, that’s halfway across the city. We won’t have time to get ready-” she stopped, blushing at his raised eyebrow. “Sorry. It’s - I’m a bit out of practice.”

“No apologies necessary.” He kissed her on the forehead, then took her hand and headed for the closest alley. 

“I don’t know where we’re going. I haven’t been to Wizarding New York much.”

  
“That’s alright. You can side-along with me. We may have to get really close, though.” he waggled his eyebrows and she laughed, the spark in her eye reigniting. She wrapped herself around him and he laughed as well. “Minx.”

They popped into WNYC and he kissed her again before letting her go, but took her hand firmly in his. They wove through the crowd until he led her into a very discrete storefront. 

“Monsieur Malfoy. What an unexpected surprise.” The proprietress came out and greeted Draco with a kiss on both cheeks in the French manner. “You have certainly grown since last I saw you.” she smiled fondly.

“Oui, Madame. It has been some time.” he turned and pulled Hermione forward. “This is Mademoiselle Granger. We are in a bit of a bind as we have dinner reservations at Per Se with some clients and ma cherie needs an appropriate dress.” He kissed the back of her hand. “Hermione, do you speak French?” he asked.

“No.”

“Good.” Draco grinned and turned back to the Madame, speaking fluidly. The two conversed for a few minutes. When the woman moved towards the racks, Hermione tugged his hand.

“What was that about?”

“I just wanted to be sure she knew exactly what I wanted for tonight.”

“What about what I want?” Hermione grumbled, fingering one of the dresses on a rack. “Draco, why do none of these dresses have price tags on them?” He pulled her close.

“Do you trust me?” he teased, echoing her earlier words. Hermione rolled her eyes and he kissed her on the nose. “Food, you know. Haute couture is  _ my _ forte, ma belle.” The madame raised a hand, beckoning them to the rear of the shop. “Come on. I know watching you model these dresses is going to make me want to ravish you.” he whispered in her ear. “So we better hurry because  _ you _ promised Blaise we wouldn’t be late.”

  
  


True to his word, they barely made it back to the apartment before he was on her. He drug her into the bedroom and pinned her to the wall as he kicked the door shut.

“Gods, Hermione.” he growled between hot kisses, his hands all over her. “To see you dressing up for me like that but not being able to touch you.” he growled again and lifted her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. “You’re a bloody tease.” 

“You should talk. You were practically stripping me out of every dress with your eyes.” she shot back, yanking on his shirt. 

“No practically about it, pet. I definitely was.” he smirked at her before capturing her lips again. “Please, may I have you?” he husked as his thumbs brushed over her nipples.

“Oh, yes,” she moaned, hands tugging at his belt and freeing him. He vanished her knickers and with a quick thrust he sank into her welcoming heat.

“You’re so tight,” he groaned. “I don’t think this will last long.” he panted and sucked in a breath as she wiggled.

“Good. I want you hard and fast.” she replied and smirked as he groaned.

“I’ll make it up to you later,” he bit out, before setting a swift, deep pace. “Touch yourself.” he said, feeling his own end near but not willing to go without her. She complied without hesitating and within minutes she was gasping. “Yes, Hermione. Come for me now.” he groaned and felt her walls clamp down on him as she came hard, and he followed her over the edge. As soon as he could move, he carried her over to the bed and cast a quick cleansing charm and contraceptive charm before capturing her mouth for some leisurely, deep kisses.

They were interrupted when the floo roared to life for a moment and their purchases from the boutique popped through.

“Ooh, is that my dress?” Hermione sat up, eyes alight.

“Yes. She was quick with the alterations.” 

“That it didn’t really need.” she shook her head.

“Tailoring makes the difference between made and made for you.” Draco quoted his mother, unthinking. He stood and tugged his pants the rest of the way off, along with his shoes. “I need a quick shower.”

“Oh, me, too. It was a bit warm while we were out and about today.” She began to peel off her sundress, and Draco’s mouth went dry as she casually revealed her body to him. When she caught him staring, she blushed. “What? Is there something on me?” she began looking herself over and Draco swallowed thickly.

“No, Hermione. You’re just the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, and I’m a lucky bastard to even be allowed in the same room as you.”

“Oh, Draco.” she stepped over to him and cupped his cheek.

“I mean it, Hermione. You are beautiful inside and out, and I’m lucky to have this time with you.” He kissed her palm. “I don’t deserve it, but thank you.” he whispered and she gave him a watery smile. She kissed him softly before a chime sounded. She pulled back with a gasp.

“Oh! Oh no!”

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s almost six! I set an alarm just in case, so we wouldn’t be late!” she scrambled past him for the bathroom. 

“Hermione, it’ll take less than thirty seconds to floo to the restaurant.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about! It takes me forever to do my hair and half as long to do my makeup.” She scanned the products available in his shower with a critical eye. “I also don’t really fancy smelling like a man. Do you have anything else?”

“No, but there might be something in Blaise’s room. He keeps stuff on hand for his various birds.”

“Good. He’s also got curls, so I might be able to find something for my hair.” she pulled his robe off the hook and shrugged into it.

“That’s a nice look for you,” he smirked as she looked down.

“Still have a thing for Slytherin green, I see.” she patted him on the cheek as she passed.

“He’s the second door on the left.” Draco said, padding after her nude. When she gave him a look, he shrugged. “You’re wearing my robe.” While she rummaged under the sink, Draco raided the shower.

“Goodness, he’s got quite a selection.” She pulled out a few bottles before finding a soft rose, but Draco vetoed it. 

“My mum wears rose.”

  
“Then what about jasmine? Oh! Or apple!” She grinned. “I seem to remember you having a penchant for green apples at school.”

“Still do. I may have to take a bite out of you again later.” He showed her the shampoo from the shower, but she shook her head.

“No, I’ve tried that one. It’s not enough to tame the frizz.”

“Then use mine and I’ll dry it for you again.”

“Deal,” she grinned and waltzed out of the room.

“Wait a minute.” Draco trailed her back to his room. “Was part of this ploy to get me to do your hair again?” She dropped the robe and stepped into the shower, a grin curving her lips as she met his gaze over one shoulder. “That was positively Slytherin of you, you bloody tease.” he mumbled, but washed her hair for her again anyway.

  
  


When she went to pull her hair up into one of those fancy twists women favored, Draco stopped her.

“No, I like it down.” He gently charmed a thick strand into a wavy curl. “I want to watch it sway around you like the skirt on that dress.

“I don’t have time to style it, though.” she glanced at the clock.

“Do your makeup, I’ll take care of your hair in a minute.” Draco dropped a kiss on her head and went out into the other room to dress. A charcoal grey suit, along with his favorite silver shirt, laid themselves on the bed while he pulled on his pants and took a minute to style his hair in the mirror over the dresser. He could see Hermione’s reflection as she carefully applied eye makeup and a touch of blush. It was an intimate moment, unexpected in it’s domesticity, and Draco felt guilty for watching her until she caught his eye and smiled. He stepped into his slacks and pulled his shirt on, but didn’t button it up yet. Picking up his wand, he stepped back into the bathroom.

“Ready?” he asked and she nodded, eyes twinkling. Separating it into chunks, he carefully charmed each thick lock into soft waving curls, which lay heavy against her back and shoulders. Hermione watched each movement, astounded.

“Seriously? How are you so good at this?” she shook her head.

“Hold still. I’m not done yet.”

“Where did you learn this?”

“Madame Devreaux’s Book of Proper Etiquette and Deportment for Young Witches, fifth edition.”

“What?”

“Summers at the Manor could be long. My early years were spent learning the etiquette necessary to move in high society circles. Pansy and I often spent part of the summer at each other’s estates. Her mother gave her that book the summer before fifth year. We spent hours mocking every page.” A fond smile graced his face as he worked, and Hermione drank it in. “Anyway, she let me experiment with her hair. It was longer then.” he scrutinized his handiwork with a critical eye, reforming a few curls before speaking three different finishing and fixing spells. “There, that should hold.”

Hermione reached up, but stopped. “Can I touch it?” he grinned.

“Yes. The charms will hold for a few hours, as long as you don’t overwork the curls.” Hermione’s phone chimed again.

“Oh! Ten minutes. Out! I want to finish myself so you can see the whole package.”

“You won’t let me zip you up?” Draco pouted.

“There’s not a zipper in that dress and you know it. Now, shoo!”

“Fine, but I need to get a tie.” He walked back into the bedroom, opening his portable wardrobe with a thought.

“Wow, that’s impressive.” Hermione started gently fingering the case, detecting the charms. “Oooh, is that a  _ locus modi _ ?

“Short on time, remember?” he teased.

“Drat. Where are your ties?”

“I was going to match my suit.” He waved his hand and the tie rack slid forward.

“No.” She ran her finger over the rainbow of ties. “Wear this one.” The tie was a vibrant red.

“I can’t wear Gryffindor colors out with the boys.” He said and Hermione rolled her eyes. 

“Aren’t I supposed to be your arm candy this evening?”

“Yes,” Draco eyed her warily.

“Well, my dress is red, right? Red is also a power color. We’ll coordinate, and,” she stepped closer and draped the tie around his neck before using it to tug him down to her level, “if you wear it, I’ll let you use it on me any way you want later.” she whispered in his ear before sashaying across the room to the delivery boxes. Draco had to swallow hard before he could cross the room to the door.

“Five minutes?” he said, his voice rough.

“Seven.” she said with a wink and he groaned as the door snapped shut. He finished dressing and was adjusting his silver dragon cufflinks when the door opened. 

She was right. The full effect was worth waiting for. The dress was a halter neck in a vintage style silhouette with a full skirt that fell to just above her knees. From the front, the delicate lace detailing over the chest was demure and classy, but from the back the dress was pure sin. It was extremely low cut, and skimmed up her sides daringly. Draco didn’t mask the heat in his eyes as he drank her in. She smiled knowingly as she crossed the room, the red kitten heels he had requested as well clicking on the tile.

“I didn’t know about the other things.” she said as she stopped in front of him and straightened his tie, clipping it into the pin for him.

“Are you wearing them?”

“You’ll just have to wait to find out.” she purred.

“Or I could check now.” he said, and tugged her closer, hand roaming across the bare expanse of her back and down towards the curve of her rear.

“And ruin the anticipation?” she teased, but leaned into him. He had just caught her lips when her phone let out that bloody chime again. She pulled back with a smile. “Time’s up. We need to go.”

“I’d rather stay here and peel that dress back off of you.”” Draco replied, fingers playing over her back. 

“Oh no you don’t. We promised Zabini to be there.”

“He’ll get over it.”

“He might, but I won’t. I gave my word,” she said and Draco sighed.

“Bloody Gryffindor honor.” he muttered and she grinned. Stepping over to the fireplace, she took a moment to apply her lipstick. He gave her an odd look.

“I knew you’d kiss me and I didn’t think you wanted to wear this color.”

“So use an impervious charm.”

“But if I do, it won’t get all over you later.” she flicked her glance down to his groin and back up before meeting his eyes in the mirror and smirking. Before he could grab her she threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace.

  
  


The floo connected to a side room off the coat room at Per Se. To keep it discreet, you had to exit and walk around the corner to the main muggle entrance. As they turned the corner, Draco offered Hermione his arm and she took it with a smile.

“So, how intelligent am I tonight?” she asked. Draco gave her an odd look. “Some men are intimidated by an intelligent woman. I don’t want this deal to go badly for you, so I can smile prettily and let the men talk if you need me to.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“No, I’m serious.” she said and Draco shook his head.

“If anyone is intimidated by an intelligent woman, then I don’t want to do business with them anyway. Besides, Blaise and Theo will be here, as well as Daniel, and they all know how intelligent you are.” He rubbed her cheek gently with a knuckle. “Don’t hide yourself for any man. No man worth his salt would ask you to do something like that.” She smiled brightly at him and stole a kiss. 

“Then let’s go blow their socks off.”

“There’s something else you should know. The other investors are also wizards.”

“Oh, good. But, isn’t this a muggle restaurant?”

“Blaise reserved a private room. We needed to be able to discuss things fairly openly.” 

“What about the staff?”

“Squibs, for a premium.” she nodded thoughtfully, then her eyes widened.

“Wait. Daniel will be here.” Draco nodded.

“He is Blaise’s partner.”

“He doesn’t know that I’m-” she broke off.

“You did mention that.” Draco finally caught on. “This may be a bit awkward.”

“I don’t think he’ll make a scene.” she said, then gasped. “Wait! The Hernandez family?” Draco pondered the thought.

“Perhaps. I’m not familiar with the prominent American families.”

“That would explain a few things,” Hermione had her ‘there’s a puzzle to be solved’ face on and Draco laughed as he gently guided her around the corner.

“You can solve the mystery later, pet.” The door opened for them and Draco led her in. They were shown to the private room, and the look of relief on Blaise’s face was almost comical. Then, his eyes shifted to Hermione and his jaw literally dropped. Draco’s eyes narrowed as he took in the faces of every other man in the room. They were a mix of shock, lust, and in the case of Daniel, slight despair.

Hermione was oblivious, or pretended to be, smiling brightly as Theo and Blaise came over.

“Nott, Zabini, it’s good to see you,” she said warmly. Blaise swooped in for a hug, shooting Draco a mischievous grin as he did. 

“Granger! What a welcome surprise!” he stepped back, holding her hand. “You look simply stunning. If you’d like to spend time with a real man-” he cut off with a laugh as Draco growled.

“Knock it off if you’d like to retain use of your limbs, Zabini.” 

“Alright, alright.” Blaise kissed her hand and stepped back. Theo was a bit more circumspect, reading Draco’s mood.

“Granger,” he held out his hand, kissing the back of her hand politely.

“Nott.”

“Please, call me Theo,” he smiled and so did she.

“Then you can call me Hermione.” 

“You look very nice tonight.” 

“Thank you, Theo. Are you working with Blaise and Daniel as well?” Theo looked a bit surprised.

“You know Daniel?” Theo’s forehead scrunched a bit.

“Yes. We, um, well, we dated for awhile. We’re still friends, though.” she said and Theo laughed.

“I bet he’s regretting letting you go even more than he did before, especially seeing you in that dress.” Theo said jovially, giving her a quick once over. His glance was appreciative, but not leering. “Come, I’ll help you to your seat and we’ll let the hotshot investor go do investy-things.”

Draco leaned down and kissed Hermione on the forehead. “Do you mind?”

“Not at all. I’m technically the party crasher. I’ll stick with Theo, he’s fairly harmless.”

Draco sighed. “Yeah, that’s what he wants you to think. Watch out, if you give him a hand, he’ll take your whole arm.”

“Draco, I’m fine. Go do your investy-things.” she straightened his tie just a bit, then took Theo’s arm. Draco watched her for a moment before Blaise not so subtly coughed.

“Not a word.” Draco said, voice cold.

“Wasn’t going to say anything.” Blaise said, the picture of innocence.

“Alright, wanker. Who do I need to talk to?”

  
  


The evening passed quickly without much to note, though Draco did notice Daniel’s face blanch when he realized the three Slytherins and Hermione had all attended Hogwarts together, and the subsequent understanding that Hermione was, in fact, a witch. Thankfully the man was professional enough to hold off on having that particular conversation at that moment, and shut Trip down when he tried to comment on it in front of the other investors.

While Draco played the finance game with the other investors, he kept a casual eye on Theo. He trusted Hermione, but Theodore Nott was not someone to be underestimated. His easy manner disguised a sharp wit and a cunning intellect truly befitting his house. He was not a Slytherin by mistake, even if many believed his outgoing manner seemed at odds with the more reserved mien typical for most within their ranks. Still, Theo’s boisterous comments were well-balanced that evening by Hermione’s natural ability to put everyone she met at ease. She tuned in to his comments and routed them to showcase their product in its best light, while Draco was able to help bolster the confidence of the other money-men in the room. Once dinner was done, everyone enjoyed a celebratory round of drinks, with promises to meet for contract negotiations before the end of the week. After the other investors left, the core group decided on a few more celebratory rounds, and before he knew it, Draco found himself mildly inebriated with a giggling, half-drunk Hermione tucked into his side on the bench seat.

“We should- we should get some sweets.” Theo declared suddenly. “Like cake! I like cake. Her-minny, d’you r’member that one cake from Hogwarts? The spicy one with the toffee sauce on top?” Theo was utterly pissed and rambling.

“Yes, Theo. It was Ron’s favorite, too.” Hermione giggled.

“How is the Weasel? Does he still go all red when he gets mad?”

“Yes, though he doesn’t get that angry much anymore.”

“Whaddabout Potty? He still doing stupid things all the time? Bloke was always doing crazy shite.” Theo was shaking his head dramatically.

Draco noted Trip and Daniel’s interest in the conversation, and his stomach dropped a little.

“Wait. You guys actually knew Harry Potter?” Trip asked.

“Wha?” Theo looked over, bleary-eyed. Draco felt Hermione stiffen. He caught Blaise’s eye, who immediately cut Theo off.

“We did, but we ran in different circles.” Blaise clapped his hands. “Now, I think tonight was a success. Theo, I think we should go find dessert.” At Blaise’s words, Theo perked up.

“Les’ go!” he said and stumbled drunkenly out the door. Blaise followed, leaving Draco and Hermione with Trip and Daniel.

“Hermione, I’ll go corral the idiots. I’ll meet you out front.”

“Okay,” she smiled at him. “Tell Theo if he can be patient, I know this great doughnut shop we can go to.”

“Sounds good,” Draco stood, carefully hiding his own drunkenness. “Trip, there was something I wanted to ask you about the physical design of the prototype.”

“Oh, sure.” Trip followed Draco out.

“Well, this was a bit of a shock.” Daniel said quietly. “I didn’t realize you knew Blaise and Theo, much less went to school with them.” He gave her a look.

“You know why I couldn’t tell you. I’ve also been living mostly muggle the last few years.” she shrugged. “I told you we were casual, that I really wasn’t looking for anything serious. You knew I was moving back to London in May after graduation.”

“I had hoped to convince you to stay.” he said, smiling softly. 

“I’m sorry, Daniel.”

“It’s alright. Boy, Mama is going to be surprised.”

“Is she-?”

“The whole family is, except Tio Luis. He’s a No-maj. The integrated tech is a way for me to use my heritage even without being able to- perform.” he said. “It’s not easy being a skip, but American Wizarding culture is much more accepting than any from the Old World. It makes it easier.”

“You guys really do have a great product. I hope you’ll be able to expand overseas. I actually have a friend you may be able to collaborate with.” Hermione said. 

“I’d like that.” Daniel said, smiling. “Still friends?”

“Of course!” Hermione gave him a hug and he left his arm slung around her shoulders as they left the private room. 

“So this Malfoy character, is he serious?”

“Not long term, no. There’s-” Hermione paused. “We have a lot of history, and that’s putting it mildly.” she said.

“Then what are you doing?” he asked. They had stopped just inside the doors to the street. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“It’s hard to explain, and probably even harder to understand.”

“Try me.” Daniel said quietly.

“I think we’re helping each other heal.” she said softly. Daniel noticed her absently rubbing the tattoo on her arm.

“Heal? From what?”

“You know I see a therapist once a week.”

“Yeah.” Daniel said, “And what does that have to do with him?” Hermione sighed.

“Daniel, one of my best friends in the world is Harry Potter.” she said, meeting his eyes. He looked confused for a minute, then his eyes went wide.

“Madre de dios.” he said quietly. “You’re  _ that _ -” she nodded. He shook his head in shock, then ran a shaky hand through his hair. “That explains the occasional nightmares.” he gently ran a hand over her side, where her largest scar lay. “Among other things.” he said, and she nodded.

“I needed time and space to heal. Now it seems my two worlds are coming back together.” There was a loud noise from outside, and they could hear Draco cursing good-naturedly.

“So how does he fit into all of this?” they stepped out the front door.

“Well, I’m muggle born.”

“Muggle? Oh, No-maj.”

“Right. Well, Draco is a Pureblood.”

“Oh.” Daniel said, the sound heavy. Hermione laughed.

“Oh about sums it up.” she said wryly. At her laugh, Draco looked over and smiled at her before trying to tug Theo off the lamppost. “Daniel, I’d rather no one knew who my friends back home are. I-I don’t want anyone to treat me differently.”

“I won’t say anything, and I promise not to treat you any differently, other than asking for the occasional warming charm on my coffee.”

“Done.” Hermione said, and the two embraced. “I’m going to take them to Pete’s for doughnuts, want to come with?”

“Nah, I’ll head on back to the house. It’s been a long day.” he paused. “Wait, did you see Jorge today?” 

“Yes, he parked the truck around the corner from my building. Why?”

“That explains the text.” he pulled out his phone and showed her the screen.

“Idiot.” Hermione laughed as she read it. Draco came over and she stepped close to him, and he put an arm around her, kissing her on the head.

“Should I warn him off?” Daniel asked, switching to Spanish.

“No, I think he’s had enough of that today,” she grinned as she replied in the same tongue. 

“It was nice to meet you officially, Mr. Malfoy. I look forward to our partnership.” Daniel said, holding out his hand. Draco shook it, nodding at him.

“I do as well, Mr. Hernandez.”

“Hermione, will you be at family dinner on Wednesday? Mama and Tina have been berating me for chasing you off.”

“Yes, but don’t say anything yet. I’d rather do it myself,” she said, and he nodded.

“Trip! Andale! We’ve got work to do!” As the two left, Hermione leaned into Draco and he held her a bit tighter.

“Everything alright?” he asked quietly.

“Yes. The lines between my past and present have just gotten much less defined.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset your life here.”

“Draco, this isn’t your fault, and it was time for me to stop hiding. My therapist has been encouraging me to start using my magic again for months.” she was quiet, and just leaned into Draco for a long minute. He turned her around and pulled her fully into his arms, rubbing her back gently as the tension eased from her body.

“Her-minny! You promised me sweets!” Theo called loudly, and she couldn’t help her chuckle.

“We could just apparate back to mine. Leave these drunken slobs here.”

“And have you miss out on Pete’s doughnuts?” 

“Don’t let him fool you. Drake here loooves sweets.” Theo bumped into them. “How he’s so skinny makes no sense.” he poked Draco in the side. “He eats more sweets than anyone ever!” Draco rolled his eyes.

“Theo, quit exaggerating.” he drawled.

“Her-minny, where are the sweets?” Theo asked.

“A few blocks away. Come on.” Hermione linked arms with Theo and led him down the street. Draco and Blaise fell in behind them.

“What kind of sweets are we getting?” 

“They’re called doughnuts. American Muggles like to eat them for breakfast.” 

“Sweets for breakfast?” Theo turned to look at Draco, eyes wide. “Didja’ hear that? Sweets for breakfast! American’s are absolute nutters!”

“Oh, you think that’s nutty, let me tell you about-” Hermione continued on.

“Thanks again, Draco. I really appreciate you investing in this project.” Blaise said. Draco shrugged.

“It’s a sound investment, and I know I’ll make plenty off of it. You guys have a good product.”

“Thanks, mate.” Blaise said as they followed the two, Draco unashamedly staring at Hermione’s hips as they walked. “Who knew Granger was hiding those curves under her robes.”

“I don’t think anybody knew, but if you don’t keep your eyes off them, I will remove them for you.”

“Whoa, mate, I wouldn’t betray you like that. I doubt she would go for it anyway. That Gryffindor honor wouldn’t allow it.” 

“Make sure Theo knows it as well.” Draco said quietly.

“He’s well aware. He may be drunk, but he’s not that stupid. We both respect you, and Hermione could turn us into jelly within three point five seconds.” Blaise said dryly, and Draco laughed aloud. Hermione threw him a grin over her shoulder.

“Come on. Only three more blocks.”

“Three?” Theo was aghast. “But my buzz will be gone! I need more alcohol!” Theo let go of Hermione and went after Draco.

“Oi. Quit, you tosser!” 

“Where’s your flask? You don’t leave home without it.” he was patting Draco’s pockets. He pulled it free. “Victory!” Theo crowed in victory before taking a hearty swig. “Her-minny, try this! It’s ambrosia!” she laughed. 

“You can’t say my name, but you can still pronounce the word ‘ambrosia’?” 

“Yes.” Theo slurred. “You should still have some. It’s fab-lous.” Hermione took the flask and had a sip before passing it to Blaise. Blaise took a nip before handing it back to Theo.

“Okay, put it up before you get us all nicked.” Draco said, but he was smiling. Theo took another hearty swig before passing it back to Draco as they continued to walk uptown. Draco caught Hermione’s arm again and tucked her close as they bantered and laughed in the night.

  
  


“These doughnuts are amazing!” Theo had already eaten three and was going for a fourth. “What is this crunchy stuff on top of this one?”

“That’s a muggle cereal. You usually eat it with milk for breakfast.”

“Why did no one tell me American food was so good?” he devoured half the doughnut. “That’s it! I’m leaving England! America is my new home!” He began singing a lyrically mixed up, off-key rendition of ‘God Save the Queen’ about America. He threw an arm around Hermione, and she stumbled. “Hermione, you should move to America, too. We could get married and have beautiful curly haired babies.” he kissed her on the cheek. “Draco’s a tosser anyway. You’re too sweet for that brooding-” Theo yelped as Blaise pulled him off Hermione.

“Alright, Romeo. You’re obviously completely pissed and don’t know what you’re saying.” Blaise dragged Theo toward the closest alley. 

“I do, though! Hermione’s beautiful. She should get to go to a ball. Draco!” Theo turned and yelled at the man in question. “Draco, you should have a ball! You should have a ball so Hermione can dress up and go and-” Blaise disapparated the two with a crack.

“Sorry about Theo. He gets-” Draco searched for the word, “-exuberantly sentimental when he drinks.” 

“I think it was funny.” Hermione said. “Theo is very sweet.” Draco looked at her strangely. “Did you know he used to keep sweets in his pocket to give to first years?” she asked.

“I mean, I knew he carried them, but he never shared with anyone.”

“I caught him at it a few times. You know how hard the first year is. Theo would slip any crying firstie he saw a sweet, pat them on the back, and move on. He didn’t care about house lines, either.” she smiled.

“I didn’t know that,” Draco said quietly. 

“I don’t think he wanted anyone to know. He gave me chocolate once. I didn’t realize it was my time of the month and I had to run to the ladies while I was studying. He was at the next table. When I came back, he passed me some chocolate, then left without a word.” She smiled at the memory. “He hides it well, but he is very kind. You’re lucky to have him as a friend.”

“Is this your way of trying to keep me from killing him for proposing to you in front of me?”

“No, he was just trying to make me laugh. I think he feels bad for bringing up Harry earlier.” she stepped close to Draco and unhooked his tie pin, tugging on the tie gently. “Now, I do believe I have a bargain to fulfill in regards to this tie, Mr. Malfoy.”

Draco pulled her close and apparated them straight into his bedroom.

“-but it’s still early, Blaise! We should go out and find-”

“No, Theo. Drink the bloody potion.”

“I don’t wanna be sober. Everything sucks when I’m sober.”

“Fine, don’t drink it, but when you wake up with a hangover, don’t come whining to me.”

“But Blaise-” a door shut and the apartment went quiet before there was a tap on the door.”

“I put the anti-apparation wards up. They’ll wear off at five. I don’t want a repeat of last time. I’ll see you two in the morning.” Blaise said, then his door snapped shut.

“Last time?” Hermione asked.

“The last time Theo was this drunk he tried to apparate to WNYC, but ended up in New Jersey. It took us a few hours to find him and by the time we did he had been picked up on public intoxication charges. It was a mess.”

“Why is he still drinking?”

“It’s how he copes. His father was even more of a piece of shit than mine was. Theo hasn’t been back to Nott Manor since the beginning of eighth year.”

“Isn’t his father in Azkaban?”

“Yeah. Life sentence, but Theo hates the place. My father didn’t stoop to physical violence against me, it was too plebeian for him. Theo’s didn’t have the same compunction.”

“Then that makes his sweetness all the more precious.” she paused. “Do you think he would drink the Sober Up for me?” Draco shrugged.

“He might.”

“Would you mind if I tried”

“Why would you want to?” 

“Love quick, judge slow.” she said. “The world needs more kindness.”

“Alright.” Draco gestured to the door. “Go ahead.” Hermione went up on her toes and kissed his cheek. She crossed the hall and tapped on Theo’s door.

“Theo, it’s Hermione. May I come in?” at an answering grunt she opened the door. Draco stood in his own doorway, removing his cufflinks while she crossed the room and sat on the bed. The two spoke quietly for a few minutes, before Theo drank the potion. She filled a glass of water for him and he drank that as well before laying down. Draco watched while Hermione gently stroked Theo’s hair for a moment before she dimmed the lights and came out, closing the door behind her.

“Who would have thought.” Draco said.

“What?”

“That you would ever be here.” she shrugged. “Hermione Granger, in a den of snakes. You’re the Slytherin charmer,” he teased.

“I won’t make the obvious joke,” she said, smiling. “But about that tie.” The door snapped shut and locked behind her with a burst of her wandless magic as he felt the silencing charm envelop the room. The touch of her magic across his skin was invigorating. Draco casually took off his coat and tossed it on a chair, before unbuttoning his cuffs and ever so slowly loosening his tie. She watched his hands, tongue wetting her lips.

“What’s your safeword, Hermione?” he asked, voice quiet but threaded with a note of command. She shivered.

“Phoenix.”

“Don’t hesitate to use it. Are you familiar with the color system?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” he met her eyes steadily. “What do you want, Pet?” He moved slowly across the room, circling her. “I won’t read your mind. You need to use your words to ask me for what you want.”

“I-I” she stuttered and stopped. “I’m not used to asking,” she whispered.

“Then how do you get what you want?” he murmured in her ear.

“Sometimes I don’t.” she shivered as he trailed his finger down her spine.

“Oh, pet, that’s not right.” He gathered the glorious mass of her hair and let it fall through his hands. “You have every right to ask for what gives you pleasure. Tell me, pet, what do you really want?” he continued to play with her hair and gently stroked her arms and back, waiting on her response, touches calculated to keep her calm and aroused at the same time. It was a delicate edge. 

“I want you to use the tie.”

“How, pet?” he slid it gently over her eyes. “Like this?” she shook her head. “Use your words.” he reminded her.

“No.”

“Good girl.” he said and she swallowed hard. “Do you like it when I call you a good girl?” he met her eyes and gently traced her jaw. She went to nod and he stopped her with a finger under her chin and a warning look.

“Yes,” her voice was a hoarse whisper.

“Good girl.” he purred and rewarded her with a soft, deep kiss. Her body swayed into his until he pulled back as he broke the kiss. “Now, what do you want, pet?”

She held her hands out in front of her, wrists together.

“Please, sir.” Draco shuddered at the plea and the way she addressed him.

“Please what?” he forced himself to ask. This type of play required rules, and they both had to follow them.

“If it pleases you, Sir, please bind my wrists.”

“Your willingness to submit pleases me very much.” he cupped her face and kissed her ever so softly. She sighed against his lips. “Such a very good girl.” he murmured before taking a step back. Gently, he looped the tie carefully around her wrists, purposefully keeping it loose until right at the end when he pulled it tight with a clever knot. As it closed around her wrists and tightened, her breathing picked up. “What color are you, pet?” he caressed her jaw and she met his eyes.

“Green, Sir.”

“Good girl.” he ran his fingers around to the catch on the back of her neck. With a quick twist, the top of the halter dress released and it slithered to the floor in a whisper of silk and chiffon. Draco’s jaw dropped.

Hermione stood before him, beautifully on display, her breasts bare and rosy nipples peaked. Her hands bound in front of her, the end of the bright red tie leading down to her emerald green garter belt, which framed a pair of matching lace knickers. The belt held up her sheer stockings, her feet still in the ruby heels he had purchased with the dress. She looked like Christmas and Draco’s knees went weak. He let himself drop to the floor, hands coming up to cup her hips.

“Gods, Hermione.” his voice was rough. “You are absolutely the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” he skimmed his hands down her legs, needing to touch her to confirm she was real. He leaned in and nuzzled her breasts, catching one dusky nipple and worshipping it until she keened. Then he caught the other and repeated the process until she shuddered.

“Please, Sir.” she whimpered.

“Please what, pet?” he continued to lick and suck, marking his territory with tiny love bites. 

“I need more.”

“More what?” he didn’t relent, but branched out to cover more of her skin with his mouth, tracing her scars. “Tell me.” he dipped lower, tracing the line of the garter belt with his lips.

“But why?” her frustration was evident, even through her haze of desire. Draco held in his chuckle.

“Aren’t you a strong, independent woman?” he asked, and she growled at him. This time he did chuckle as he stood. He nibbled gently at the curve of her neck. “Don’t you want to be in control or your own pleasure?”

“No.” she snapped. She stepped away from him and sighed.

“Hermione, what color are you?”

“Yellow.”

“Then let’s talk. Do you want the bindings off?”

“No.” she said quietly. Draco moved across the room and picked up his robe before he laid it gently around her shoulders. She gave him a soft smile. He sat on the bed, giving her a bit of space.

“Talk to me.”

“Why do you want me to ask for everything?”

“Hermione, we don’t exactly have much basis for a trusting relationship. I don’t want to accidentally hurt you or scare you in any way.”

“Do you like to hurt women?” she asked, meeting his eyes squarely.

“Gods, no.” he startled himself with the vehemence in his own voice. “I’ve seen enough of that to last a lifetime. I know the basics, if that is really what you want, but I find no pleasure in giving or receiving pain.” He paused. “Is that what you want?”

She shook her head. “No. Aside from a little light spanking, I don’t like pain.” Draco’s eyes flashed at her words and she felt her confidence rise again.

“Then what do you really want?” he asked quietly. “How can I please you?”

“I am always in control, Draco. In every aspect of my life, most of my relationships. I dated someone for a while who helped me understand how good it felt to give up that control in the bedrrom, to let someone else make those decisions. We ultimately didn’t work out because he wanted submission in more areas of my life than I was willing to give.” she met his eyes. Draco didn’t move, but every muscle in his body was tense.

“What do you need, Hermione?” he asked, voice low.

“Can I trust you, Draco?” she asked. “I want to.”

“I want to say yes,” he began. “I don’t know if I can trust myself.” he said with a snort. Hermione stepped up to him and gently caressed his face with her still bound hands until he met her eyes.

“Do you  _ want _ to hurt me?”

“Never.” he whispered. “The thought of doing so-” he broke off, gut twisting sharply.

“Are you still repulsed by my blood status?” she asked and he shot her an incredulous look.

“You can ask that after what we’ve already shared? Do you still think so little of me?” he felt a trace of anger slip through him.

“I’m making a point, Draco.” she softly replied.

“You and your points.” he muttered.

“Draco, you don’t wish me harm, you’ve turned aside from your old beliefs, the thought of hurting me is so abhorrent you literally shudder at the thought.” she traced his brow with a careful finger. “You are not the same boy you were.” she laid her bound hands over his heart. “The man before me today is worthy of love and trust.” she smiled at him, then sank slowly to her knees, rolling her shoulders to shrug off the robe as she did.

“Hermione-” his voice was choked. She bowed her head and held up her bound wrists.

“I submit willingly. I trust you to give me everything I need, to see to my pleasure as you see fit, Sir.”

“Are-are you sure?” his words were shaky.

“I trust you, Draco.” Hermione said, meeting his eyes for a moment before dropping them. “Please take control, Sir. I-I need you to.” Her quiet plea humbled him and elated him at the same time. He swallowed thickly, breathing deeply. He looked at her, taking in the submissive pose, feeling his own arousal surge again.

“What color are you, Hermione?” he asked, letting the thread of command enter his tone again, making her shiver.

“Green, Sir.”

“And your safeword?”

“Phoenix, Sir.”

“Good girl.” he said and she shifted her thighs together at his words. “Ah, ah. None of that now, pet. You have given me your pleasure. You only come when I say, do you understand?” she nodded. “My previous direction stands. Use your words, pet.”

“Yes, Sir.” she gave him an anxious look under her lashes, so he reached out and gently smoothed her hair. She leaned into his touch.

“You will answer direct questions verbally when asked. I will see to everything else.” he caught her chin and titled it up so she met his gaze. “Your trust is a precious gift, Hermione. I will guard it carefully.” he caressed her cheek and she smiled. “Now, get on the bed, pet. I want to taste you again, and I want to hear you beg to come. If you do it prettily enough, I might let you.”

  
  


“Oh, oh please, Sir. Please, please, please,” Hermione begged, arms stretched over her head, the tie holding her bound hands stuck firmly to the headboard as Draco leisurely stroked in and out of her. He had kept her on the edge for almost an hour, first with his mouth and now with his cock. His own restraint was wearing thin at this point. “Please, Sir.” she whimpered.

“Please what, pet? What do you want?”

“Please let me come.” she gasped and he could feel her walls fluttering around him again, drawing his own orgasm closer. He picked up the pace, angling his hips and making her moan loudly. 

“Is that what you need, Pet?” he thrust harder and she moaned again.

“Y-y-yes. Please.” she writhed under him, face and chest flushed, eyes shut tightly.

“Look at me.” he growled, unable to keep his hips from snapping into hers roughly. She keened loudly. “Look at me,” he said again and her eyes snapped open and met his. “Come for me, Hermione.” he commanded and she exploded, screaming his name. Her walls gripped him tightly, wrenching his own orgasm from him with a hoarse shout.

As they came down from their high, Draco carefully removed her bindings, rolling her over to gently massage her back, shoulders, and arms while muttering wandless healing charms to relieve any discomfort she may have felt. Her wrists were a bit chafed, but wouldn’t be bruised. He kissed them gently, then pulled her into his arms, letting his hands roam as he savored her soft skin.

“You were such a good girl. You did so well, holding off as long as you did. Such a wonderful girl.” She nuzzled into his chest, almost purring with contentment. He felt her relax against him as her breathing evened out. He continued to pet her for a long time, tucking her in a bit closer as his thoughts whirled until he finally fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

He woke to a beautifully curved hip and rounded arse pressed tightly to his groin. He stroked her flank before lightly thumbing one of her nipples and she sighed as she wiggled against him. He buried his nose in her neck, inhaling her scent and kissing softly. She purred as he slid his hand down her body.

“Is this good?” he murmured as he nibbled along her jaw.

“Oh, yes,” she sighed, her thighs shifting to give him more access. He slid his fingers through her folds, humming contentedly when he found her already wet for him.

“You’re always so ready for me.” he said as he played softly. She shifted her hips, attempting to get his fingers where she wanted them. 

“Don’t tease,” she whimpered and he took pity on her, quietly happy that she asked without prompting.

“Good girl.” he purred as he slid a finger deep inside as he thumbed her clit. He continued working her firmly as she rocked against him until a gentle orgasm rolled through her. He lifted her leg over his and slid into her with a smooth thrust. She was even tighter from this angle and Draco reveled in the feel of her hot, slick walls around him. Keeping a finger on her clit, he rocked them slowly until she was gasping as the orgasms rolled through her, one after the other. Her responsiveness thrilled him, and Draco held on as long as he could until he finally joined her, groaning his release into her hair, whispering her name like a prayer.

They lay tangled together until they woke again some time later to a knock at the door. Hermione dropped the silencing spell.

“Go away,” Draco said grumpily.

“Drake, it’s nearly noon. You have to feed her at some point.” Theo’s voice was on the other side.

“I will end you, Theo,” Draco growled and pulled Hermione closer as she giggled.

“I made reservations for brunch at some place in Brooklyn that Daniel told me about.” At his words, Hermione sat up.

“Do you mean Jimmy’s Diner?” she asked.

“Yeah.” Theo replied. Hermione jumped out of bed.

“What time?” Hermione scrambled for a phone.

“Noon.” Theo said and she yelped.

“We’ve only got fifteen minutes!” she cried, heading for the bathroom.

“It takes five to shower,” Theo quipped.

“When you’re a guy!” Hermione yelled and the bathroom door clicked shut.

“Theo, you’re a prick,” Draco said and heard the other man laugh. 

“Why, because I take better care of your girl than you do?” Theo shot back, then yelled as Daco’s stinging hex caught him through the door. 

Draco laughed and headed into the bathroom. Hermione was already in the shower, hair piled on her head to keep it dry. Draco stepped in, swiping the bottle of soap from her hands before lathering it up in his own. 

“No funny business, Mister,” Hermione said, wagging a finger before turning so he could soap her back. He began rubbing her shoulders deeply and eliciting a relieved groan from her.

“Are your shoulders sore from last night?” he asked.

“Just a bit. I haven’t been restrained in a while.” She smiled at him. “It’s a good ache, but your hands feel amazing.” she said and he relaxed.

“What’s so special about this place?” he asked idly as he continued to soap her petite form. 

“They have the best skillet waffles on the planet. You’ll love the apple.” she said, eyes closed as his massage continued down her lower back. She sighed contentedly and Draco felt himself twitch. He lowered himself to his knees and continued rubbing down her back to her delectable arse, down her legs before turning her gently by the hips and working his way back up. As he massaged her thighs, he leaned forward and slid his tongue through her folds, making her gasp and moan. “We-we don’t have time.” she whispered as he continued to lick, her hands coming up to fist in his hair. He pulled back slightly.

“Do you want me to stop?” he slid a soapy hand up and began playing with her nipple as he drew one of her legs up and over his shoulder to open her wider to him.

“But you-” her hips jerked as he pinched her nipple and flicked his tongue across her clit at the same time.

“You can make it up to me later.” he said and applied himself until she cried out his name in release. He stood, meeting her eyes as he licked his lips. She blushed prettily, but rinsed quickly before she grabbed his soap.

“Turn around,” he did and she followed his earlier motions, but skirted his erect member as she moved back north. He groaned. “No time.” she said cheekily. “Someone used it all.” she grinned, then jumped out of the shower before he could grab her.

With a growl, he washed his hair quickly, but before rinsing he grasped himself and met her eyes in the mirror before roughly pumping his cock a few times. He watched her catch her breath sharply, eyes glued on his cock. She licked her lips.

With a curse, Draco rinsed, then stepped out dripping. Hermione hadn’t moved from her spot in front of the mirror. With a growl, he yanked the towel from her body and bent her over the counter. A quick swipe of his fingers through her folds confirmed she was still wet. He lined himself up and thrust into her, bottoming out as she whimpered his name.

“You bloody tease.” she groaned, thrusting quickly. He slid a finger around to find her clit, rubbing it quickly. He met her eyes in the mirror, hers dark with lust. He smacked her ass and she moaned. “You love this, don’t you? You love me fucking you hard and deep.” she moaned again and her eyes drifted shut. Draco was on the edge, but needed her to go with him. He sped up his finger on her clit as he held her in place with his other hand on her hip. “Look at us,” he growled and her eyes opened, glazed with pleasure. “Look at me fucking you.” She whined at his words and he felt her inner walls begin to pulse. “Come for me, Hermione.” he rasped as he came deep inside her. She cried his name again as she fell apart around him. He met her eyes in the mirror again as they both worked to steady their breathing. Hermione had a beautiful smile on her face, and she stood, pulling his arms around her as she leaned back against him, humming with contentment. 

“I can’t seem to get enough of you,” he whispered softly, nuzzling her neck and secretly delighting in the smell of his soap on her skin.

“The feeling is mutual.” she smiled at him, unashamed in her nakedness. 

“We could-” his words were broken off by a thumping on the bedroom door.

“Breakfast!” Blaise yelled. “And for Merlin’s sake, use a bloody silencing charm next time!” Hermione blushed all the way down her chest as Draco laughed.

“Oh, I forgot it wasn’t up.” she said, smiling.

“I don’t care. I like to hear you. He can fuck off.” Draco said, kissing her neck again. She giggled and wiggled out of his grip.

“You still have soap in your hair,” she pointed. “Though sticking up all over the place could be a good look for you.” she grinned. Draco pulled her in for a deep kiss, then went back to the shower. 

“I look good all the time,” he drawled. 

“Oh, no doubt.” she tittered and he grunted at her. “I have to pop over to my place, I need something to wear.”

“No.”

“I need clean knickers, Draco.” she said.

“Check the box from yesterday,” he said and glanced at her.

“Draco Malfoy, what did you do?” he eyes narrowed as he turned off the water and grabbed a towel.

“I like to see you in pretty things, Hermione,” he said and she rolled her eyes. “It’s nothing extravagant, he called as she walked out into the other room. He took a moment to fix his hair and clean his teeth before following her.

“You didn’t need to do this,” she said, laying the items that had been disillusioned the day before out on the bed.

“I know. I wanted to.” he kissed her on the top of her head before reaching out and fingering a pair of lacy black knickers. “Wear these for me?” he asked, then bent close to whisper in her ear. “I want to tear them off with my teeth later.” she shivered and he stepped back to approach his own wardrobe, dropping his towel as he went. He caught a glimpse of her watching his arse as he stepped into his own pants and grinned.

“Draco, these dresses are beautiful, but too formal for brunch, especially at Jimmy’s.” He turned to find her in the black knickers and matching bra, hand on her hip. She looked up to see him in his button down and pressed trousers, and her forehead wrinkled. “Do you have any muggle clothes?”

“Yes, but-”

“You look like you’re about to walk into a board meeting. It’s NYC in the spring. Can you loosen up a bit?”

“Fine.” he reached in and pulled a pair of jeans and what Blaise had called a polo shirt. “Will these do?” Hermione nodded.

“Do you have anything I can borrow? I can make my sundress into a skirt,” she said and Draco thought for a moment before grinning mischievously. He dug around for a second before pulling out his old Quidditch jersey. 

“You can wear this.” he tossed it to her and she held it up.

“Seriously?”

“Everything else I have now will be much too large,” he said, pulling off his button up and turning to hide his smile. “I mean, if you’d rather not go-”

“You’re a prat.” she huffed and yanked it on, then tapped the skirt she had transfigured to make it black to coordinate before pulling it on. “Thank Merlin, Harry and Ron won’t see me in this abomination.” she muttered, before pulling on her trainers and making them green to match. She stomped across the room to the door. “Well? Are you coming?”

“I just need to finish changing into these ridiculous muggle pants.”

“If I’m wearing this-” she gestured to the jersey, “then you have to wear the jeans. No fancy shoes, either.” she said and left the room.

“Granger?” Blaise’s exclamation drifted down the hall.

“Not a word, Zabini,” she said darkly and Draco chuckled as he pulled on a pair of trainers. He felt a little ridiculous as he stopped in front of the mirror. He ran his hand through his hair and Theo stopped in his doorway.

“Alright, you’re pretty. I’m hungry, so let’s go.” Draco rolled his eyes and followed him into the living room. “Whoa, Hermione!” Theo walked over to her and threw an arm around her shoulders. “I see you’ve finally come to your senses and come over to the dark side.” He kissed her loudly on the cheek and she giggled. “Green looks good on you, babe.”

“Theo, you’re ridiculous.” she said, laughing.

“Though I have to say, seeing Draco’s name on your back is a bit off-putting. Are you sure I can’t get you to charm it to say ‘Nott’ instead? Malfoy is lame.” he winked.

“Theo, can you save the proposals until after we eat?” Blaise said. “I don’t fancy watching you get murdered on an empty stomach.”

“Oh, alright.” Theo released Hermione and grinned at Draco, and actually laughed as Draco glared at him.

“I can apparate us to an alley a block over.” Hermione said, “People usually wait in the one next to Jimmy’s.” Blaise’s forehead wrinkled at Hermione’s words.

“You can apparate all four of us? At the same time?” he asked.

“Yes,” Hermione looked at him, slightly confused. “Can’t you?”

Blaise flicked a glance to Draco who gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head.

“Of course.” Blaise smiled brightly. “I just don’t know where we’re going.”

“Well, come on. I’ve been there a few times, I should be able to get us there without a problem.” She held out her hands and Theo and Blaise each took one. She looked at Draco and smiled. He stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, and with a crack they were gone.

  
  


After a lively brunch, Hermione declared she was too full to go back to the apartment, so a walk was necessary. Feeling full and indulgent, Draco meandered behind her as she and Theo moved ahead to inspect the wares of a sidewalk booth.

“Draco, what are you doing?” Blaise asked him quietly. “Is this some fantasy of yours?”

“Watch your tone, Zabini.” Draco replied flatly.

“You’re the one who needs to watch yourself. She apparated the four of us almost fifteen miles blind without breaking a sweat. Side Along  _ always _ makes me nauseous and I didn’t feel a damn thing she was so smooth.” Blaise shook his head. “She’s even more powerful than we thought she was, and she’s best friends with the only man who was strong enough to take down You-Know-Who.” 

“And?” Draco drawled.

“You should be fucking terrified, you bloody twat. She could turn you into goo and no one would say a word.” Blaise hissed.

“I know.”

“This is unreal. In what universe do you get to date Hermione Granger?”

“None of them, Blaise.” Draco sighed heavily. “I’m leaving on Tuesday, as planned.”

“Does  _ she _ know that?”

“Yes.” he said shortly.

“Then what is this? Because Theo’s getting awfully fucking attached.”

“Hermione will stay his friend, if that's what he wants.”

“I’m sure Potter and Weasley would love that.” Blaise snorted.

“They won’t like it, but they’ll accept him for her.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because she won’t leave them alone until they do. She’ll lecture and cajole them until they give in because everything she’ll say is valid. They’ll also accept him because they’re noble fucking Gryffindors with hero-complexes and if anyone needs saving, it’s Theo.”

“He’s been drinking heavily every night again.” Blaise said quietly.

“Why didn’t you say something?”

“He’s a grown man. It’s not our business.”

“He’s our friend, which makes it our business.”

“Who’s the Gryffindor now?” Blaise’s dig stung. “So what do we do?”

“Check him back into rehab. I’ll make the arrangements when I get back to London. You’ll have to handle things on this end alone for a while.”

“Daniel’s competent. I’ll be alright.” Blaise said. They were quiet for a moment, watching the other two. “You didn’t answer my question. What is this for you?”

“A dream.” Draco said quietly, then walked over to Hermione and pulled her into a kiss. When he let her go, her cheeks were pink and her eyes were bright.

“Wh-what was that for?” she asked breathlessly.

“Because I wanted to.” Draco said with a smirk and she laughed before hugging him tightly. He saw Blaise shake his head, so he flipped him off before leaning down to whisper in Hermione’s ear. “As much as I love seeing you  _ in _ my jersey, I’d much rather see you  _ out _ of it.” he purred.

“You haven’t had enough of me yet?” she teased.

“Never.” Draco whispered, and knew in his heart it was true. She laughed him off.

“You’re such a charmer,” she caressed his face. “Let’s spend a bit more time with the boys. One of my favorite thrift shops is over here, I want to see what they have.”

“Thrift shops?”

“Oh, it’s a muggle thing mostly, I think. When you have an item of clothing you don’t want anymore but it’s still good, you can donate it to someone in need. Some shops are set up to then sell those things back to the community to create jobs and money to support soup kitchens and food pantries.”

“You mean, you buy and wear things owned by someone else?” Draco was horrified, Theo and Blaise looked similarly repelled by the notion.

“I wash everything first,” she said, shaking her head. “Where do you think my dress on Friday night came from? Not everyone has generations of wealth just lying around.” she said, closing Draco’s jaw with a finger before taking his hand. “Come on. I bet you five bucks I’ll find the best costume for the cheapest price.”

“Make it ten and the loser buys dinner,” Blaise shot back, making Hermione grin widely.

“You’re on.”

  
  


In the end, they all agreed Theo had won with a ridiculous muggle outfit that Hermione declared was straight out of the 70’s. The wide leg pants, chest baring shirt, and coordinating lavender jacket was a steal at $7.50. Draco took second with a beach themed costume, complete with flower board shorts and sandals. Blaise found an elaborate trench coat that he paired with a cowboy hat and extra belts to look like a Wild West gunslinger, complete with six shooters from the toy section. Hermione had gone for high-society socialite with an elaborate dress, gloves, and a small mountain of costume jewelry. 

“She looks like Madame Avery,” Theo snorted.

“Oh! That woman drives mother crazy.” Draco laughed, then adopted a snobby female tone. “One must understand that elegance is understated. No need to flash one’s wealth around like some commoner.” he sniffed haughtily and the other three laughed until they cried. 

“Alright, alright. I lose.” Hermione said, wiping away her tears. She checked her watch. “Let’s change, and I’ll show you where we’re getting dinner.”

  
  


“Hermione, this isn’t a restaurant.” Theo said.

“I know. You guys eat way too much, you’ll blow my food budget for the month.” Hermione said, leading them into an open-air market. Theo winced and Blaise looked uncomfortable.

“Hermione, it was a joke.” Draco said. “I wouldn’t really make you pay for dinner.”

“A bet’s a bet, Malfoy.” she shot back, grinning. She wandered through the stalls, picking up various vegetables and passing off her purchases to the guys to carry. Draco beat her to the punch a few times and managed to pay for a few things by the time they left, she had only spent around ten bucks. 

“What is all this?” Blaise asked, looking through the bags he carried.

“Dinner.” Hermione said. They were passing a wine shop. “Ooh, a crisp white would go well with dinner. Draco, would you mind picking one out while I stop at the carniceria across the street?”

“The what?”

“Mexican butcher shop. I need chicken still. It’s better fresh.”

“I’ll escort you.” Blaise said, offering his arm. Hermione smiled.

“Your manners are as pretty as Draco’s,” she said. 

“Ah, but  _ I _ know food. That tosser only eats English or French.”

“That may have changed.” Hermione said, shooting a secret grin at Draco. He winked and she laughed. Blaise led her across the street.

“What did you do to him?” Draco heard Blaise ask. He shook his head.

“Come on, Theo. Let’s get that wine.” Draco led the way into the shop, dragging Theo past the whiskey. “You don’t want any of that.” he said.

“Drake,” Theo whined. Draco stopped, facing him.

“How much have you been drinking lately, Theo.” he asked quietly.

“The usual.” Theo said, face going carefully blank.

“Don’t shut me out.”

“You should talk.” Theo shot back. “I know you double silence your room.”

“This isn't about me right now.” Draco said carefully. 

“Like hell. You’re just as fucked up as I am.”

“I won’t deny it, but I’m also not trying to drink myself into an early grave.”

“I’m Death Eater spawn. No one would miss me anyway.” Theo scoffed.

“I would.” Draco said quietly and Theo’s jaw dropped.

“I- what?”

“You’re one of the few people who will still associate with me by choice.” Draco took a deep breath, dropping the aloof facade he typically showed the world, meeting Theo’s eyes. “You’re also my friend and I would miss you if something happened to you.”

“Draco,” Theo’s voice was rough. “I- I need-” he dropped off.

“I’ll take care of it. I’ll owl you a portkey when I have it set up, but you have to promise not to do anything stupid before I can.”

“Alright, Draco.”

“Give me your word, Theodore.” Draco said, meeting the other man’s eyes unflinching.

“The word of a Nott isn’t worth much anymore.”

“Then it’s time we fix that, too.” Draco said and after a moment, Theo nodded.

“You have my word as a Nott that I won’t put myself in undue harm in the next week.” Theo said gravely, standing a little taller. 

“Good.” Draco clapped him on the back, then began inspecting the wine. “Damn muggles. This all looks like swill.”

“You’re the only one who will notice,” Theo joked. “Get something sweet, that’s what Hermione prefers.” Draco shot him a look. “It’s what she ordered with dinner, arsehole.”

“I know that, why do you know that?” Draco asked.

“Because she’s open and genuine and I like making her smile.”

“Theo.”

“Relax, Draco. I’m not trying to steal her from you. She’s just-” he paused. “She makes me  _ want _ to be a better person because that’s how she sees me.”

“Yeah, I know the feeling.” Draco replied wryly.

“Bloody Gryffindors.”

  
  


“Wait,  _ you _ lost but  _ we _ have to do manual labor?” Blaise said.

“If you want to eat at a decent hour, yes. It’s not much different than preparing ingredients for potions.” Hermione said as she washed the vegetables.

“This is house elf work.” Theo muttered, but quieted when Hermione shot him a look.

“Actually, this recipe is a guaranteed knicker-dropper,” Hermione said casually.

“What?” Blaise’s eyes were huge.

“Oh yes. I dated a guy, it was his signature dish.” She closed Theo’s jaw. “Everyone should know how to make one dish. Women love it if you cook for them. Makes them all wet.”

“How did we miss this side of you?” Blaise was still incredulous. “You- you didn’t date at Hogwarts.” Hermione smiled at him and Draco laughed.

“We’ve been out of school for a few years now. I was also of age that last year.”

“Fuckin’ Finnegan.” Draco growled.

“That bloke was a bloody man whore,” Blaise said. “And yes, I know what that sounds like coming from me.”

“He’s too bloody charming.” Draco commented.

“I’m charming,” Blaise said, “But my count is nowhere near his. I don’t even know how he does it.”

“Could be the accent.” Theo chimed in as Hermione set a cutting board and knife in front of him.

“His accent is nice,” Hermione agreed absentmindedly. “But it may be more his focus and attention to detail.” she mused.

“Wait a minute. You and Finnegan?” Blaise said. Hermione met his gaze with an enigmatic smile before showing Theo how to slice the squash. “You had to know what he was about.”

“Blaise, we had Arithmancy together for years. You know I love a good puzzle. I was… curious.” she shrugged. “We were both consenting adults.” She slid another cutting board and knife in front of the dark haired man, along with the zucchini. 

“Bloody hell. I-I’ve got to know.” Blaise swallowed hard, running a hand down his face. “His - equipment. Rumor had it as, well, rather large.” Hermione laughed.

“I don’t kiss and tell, Blaise.” she said, grinning. Blaise looked pained. “You seriously want to know?” she asked and Blaise swallowed hard again before nodding. Draco rolled his eyes. “Well, Seamus was quite - girthy, but not overly long. He certainly knew how to use it to his best advantage.” Hermione said cheekily, a faint blush on her cheeks. “But that’s not where his main talents lay. Let’s just say his sharp focus, attention to detail and that slick tongue of his were quite - satisfying.” Blaise groaned at her words and Draco pouted.

“Good gods, Granger. Were you always this bloody open about sex?” Theo choked out.

“Only with my friends,” she quipped. “Keep slicing, boys. Don’t forget about the onion. I’ll be right back.” she waltzed down the hall and into Draco’s room.

“I want to marry her.” Blaise said, dazed.

“Not if I do it first.” Theo replied in the same far-off tone.

“You can both fuck off.” Draco growled, following her. He shut the door, throwing up a silencing spell. As soon as she stepped out of the loo, he pounced.

Pinning her to the wall, he stripped his jersey off of her and took her mouth in a punishing kiss, stomach roiling with jealousy. Her hands came up to cup his face gently and he felt his frustration leak out of him in a wave.

“Draco, relax. I was teasing.” she ran her fingers through his hair as he sucked and nibbled on her neck more gently.

“Didn’t bloody feel like it,’ he knew he was pouting, but he let her continue to soothe him with gentle touches.

“Seamus was six years ago. You already knew about him.” She kissed him softly. “Besides, while his oral game was satisfactory, yours is incredible. You’re also a much better kisser,” she said smiling.

“Damn right.” Draco muttered and spent a good, long while proving it. When he finally pulled away, her eyes were soft and her smile was dreamy.

“Much better,” she whispered. She bent over and retrieved his jersey, pulling it back on. “Come make dinner with us. I’m sure you’ll impress all the future girls with this dish.”

“Hermione, what if I don’t want-” Draco began and she laid a finger over his lips.

“Shh. We both know this is just a dream. Let’s enjoy it while it lasts.”

“What if I never want to wake up?”

“Then you’ll live your life dreading the day when dreaming ends.” She ran a gentle hand through his hair. “Can you honestly tell me that you are mentally and emotionally healthy enough to handle the kind of scrutiny we would face if we weren’t dreaming?”

Draco opened his mouth to respond, then closed it. She smiled at him sweetly.

“I think fate brought us together this weekend so we could heal each other. This is the first step for you, but I’m a bit farther along, and that is okay.” She stroked his face again and he closed his eyes, turning his face into the gentle caress. Her words were soft, without censure. “You are starved for love, Draco. You’ve closed yourself off in penance, hidden behind a mask and mental shields. I can’t be your savior. No one can. You have to decide that you’re worthy of forgiveness before you can accept love from anyone.” He opened his eyes to meet hers, the whiskey brown orbs glistening in the low light. “You have to learn to love  _ yourself _ , Draco. No one and no substance can do that for you.”

“Why? I’m-”

“Temporarily broken, but not beyond repair. You have goodness in you, you’ve just forgotten how to see it. Theo and Blaise have stuck around for a reason. As they’re both independently wealthy, it’s not just for your galleons.” she hugged him. “But you need to find healing for yourself. No one but you.” Draco held her tightly, her gently spoken words tearing through him in a brutal wave. It felt like a wound deep inside had been ripped open, but the exposure to sunlight felt - good. She returned his hold fiercely, continuing to hold him tightly until he felt wetness on his cheeks, until his legs shook, until they collapsed to the floor together. She continued to hold him until he finally stopped shaking and was limp in her arms.

When he finally shifted to pull away, she squeezed him tightly for another long moment before letting him go. She held his face gently in both hands before kissing him softly on the forehead, like his mother used to do when he was a small child. With a last caress along his jaw, she left, closing the door softly behind her.

Draco sat on the floor a long time, lost in his own thoughts until a tap on the door preceded Blaise’s arrival. Draco cracked an eye open, but didn’t move from where he sat on the floor, leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes again and listened while the other man came and sat next to him.

“How did we end up this fucked up? Theo’s a drunk, you’re a sex addict, and I’m an unfeeling, callous bastard with severe daddy and intimacy issues.” Draco rasped out, throat tight.

“Well, I’d personally lay some blame on the noseless bellend who shat on our adolescence, being raised with massive superiority complexes that were completely unfounded in one of the most repressive cultures since the Victorian Era, and being subjected to intense, though not entirely unwarranted, prejudice after a brutal war we were forced to participate in on the wrong side based on the decision of a highly questionable magical hat when we were eleven. It’s actually pretty amazing that we’re not even worse off, considering.”

Draco eyed Blaise without turning his head. “Haven’t put much thought in it, have you?”

The darker man shrugged. “After all the bloody therapy, I would hope to have some perspective.”

“You’re in therapy?”

“Have been for years, and I wasn’t even in the thick of it. One of the stepfathers caught me in a rather compromising position, recognized my actions for the cry for help it was, and set the first appointment. I convinced that one to divorce my mum. He’s living in Austria. Still sends me an owl on my birthday.” Blaise leaned forward on his knees and met Draco’s eyes squarely. “Do you mean that you’re  _ not _ in therapy?”

Draco closed his eyes.

“Fuck, man. I didn’t know. How- how do you sleep?”

“I don’t.”

“Draco, I’m sorry. You seemed to be doing better, I thought you got help.”

“Just better at Occlumency. And glamours.”

“Fuck.” Blaise said softly.

“Yeah.” Draco said quietly. They sat together for a long moment. “How does she do it?”

“What?”

“Granger.” Draco said. Blaise gave a small laugh.

“She’s certainly a powerhouse.”

“You aren’t kidding. I think I hurt more than I did after several rounds of Bella’s cruciatus, and all Hermione did was hug me.”

“Physical pain has nothing on the emotional.”

“Does it get better?” Draco asked softly.

“Eventually.” Blaise said. “Feeling emotions can be hard, too, though. It takes some getting used to.” Draco sighed heavily. Blaise slung an arm around his shoulders. “You get Theo square, I’ll get you square.”

“We’re still going to be fucked up.”

“True, but slightly less than before.” he squeezed Draco’s shoulder before standing and offering him a hand up. “Come on, dinner’s about finished. Hermione said this dish is a knicker dropper and I wanna see if it works on yours.” Blaise said as they exited the room.

“For the last time, Zabini, I’m not interested. I’m really not into guys.”

“You wish I wanted to gobble your knob, you bloody bastard. You’re too fucking pretty for a guy, I like ‘em a bit more masculine.”

“Like Finnegan?” Draco taunted and they both laughed. As he did, Draco felt lighter than he had in a long time.

“If his oral game is half as good as Hermione made it sound, I’d let him top all night long.” Blaise replied.

“Who’s topping whom?” Hermione asked, grinning as she stirred the heavenly smelling dish on the stove. 

“Zabini here wants Finnegan’s number.”

“Really?” Hermione looked a bit confused. “I thought you liked women.” she said. Blaise stepped up behind her and leaned down to nuzzle her neck, making her laugh.

“I’m an equal opportunity lover, baby,” he purred. “I don’t discriminate.” he kissed her cheek and stepped back as Draco’s growl cut through the kitchen. “Except for that pretty bastard. He won’t let me near him again.”

“Again?” Theo looked up from where he was plating salads.

“Alas, I’ve said too much.” Blaise said, then ducked as Draco threw a wandless hex at him before he laughed. “Oh, don’t get your knickers in a twist. I’ll give you another go if you ask nicely.”

“Fuck off.” Draco grumbled.

“We tried, it didn’t work. Our liaison was ill-fated.”

“Drunken fumblings after a party don’t constitute a liaison, you bloody tosser.”

“I was drunk with Finnegan. Does that mean it doesn’t count?” Hermione said with a grin. “Boy, if that’s the case then I get to knock a few experiences off my list.”

“Ah, the question is, did you come?” Blaise asked cheekily.

“Oh,” Hermione thought. “Well, maybe not as many as I had hoped.” Theo groaned and Blaise laughed. Draco scowled, cheeks pink. Blaise laughed harder.

“Hermione, what in sweet Salazar’s nutsack have you been doing since we graduated?” Theo asked, looking pained. Hermione carried two of the filled plates over to the table before patting Theo’s cheek. 

“I tried to cope, or maybe I just tried to forget for a while.” she shrugged. “I wasn’t allowed to be a child, I never rebelled. Everything from the time I was fourteen was focused on defeating Voldemort, standing by Harry to lead the light, proving that I  _ deserved _ the magic I was born with.” She handed Draco the bottle of wine to open, pointed at the wine glasses on the top shelf, then Blaise as she grabbed the other plates. “So when I moved here, I kind of let my hair down. No one knew me in the muggle world, and I was avoiding the magical one at the time. I did anything and everything that made me feel good in the moment, but soon realized that no amount of liquor, or any number of partners would make me feel whole.” She sipped her wine. “Then, I swung really hard the other way and became almost a recluse in my apartment. I started going to therapy more, found some better friends, worked on finding a healthier balance. I still drink too much at times, but I’ve become much more discerning in regards to my partners,” she flicked a glance at Draco, “and my antidepressants helped a lot.”

“You call bonking this prick being discerning?” Theo said, and they all laughed.

“Well, he is pretty,” she said, winking at Draco.

“Alright, enough jokes at my expense. What is this?” he studied the dish in front of him.

“Chicken Tirana. Super easy, but the trick is to make it together.” 

“Why?” Theo asked.

“Cooking, like brewing potions, is an art. The chopping, the smells, tastes from a shared spoon,” she smiled, “It ignites the senses, gives comfort, and with the right wine helps ease nerves.”

“And moving around the kitchen allows for ‘accidental’ touching,” Blaise said, eyes bright.

“Exactly,” Hermione grinned. “The perfect sensual seduction. If you’re really good, you might be able to score dessert before the entree while everything...simmers.” she looked positively wicked until she laughed. “Though a slow dance to continue the mood is also very effective. The dish itself is perfect because it’s light, but has enough protein to keep you going.” 

“It’s also bloody delicious,” Theo quipped, digging in. “I- I can’t believe I had a hand in creating this. Who did you say taught you to cook this?”

“I didn’t,” Hermione said with a laugh. “And I won’t, either.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Blaise said. “Now that I have the recipe, I can use it to my advantage.”

“Oh, dear,” Hermione looked a bit worried. “I guess I hadn’t thought about that.”

“What?” Draco asked.

“These two are already handsome and charming. This knowledge gives them even more of an advantage. Nobody’s knickers will be safe now.”

“Oh, great work, Granger.” Draco drawled. “I can see the headlines now. ‘Hide your daughters Zabini and Nott’s cooking stealing knickers all across London’.” All four broke down laughing.

  
  


After dinner, Hermione insisted they watch one of her favorite muggle movies, about some kids in a record shop. They curled up on the couch, Hermione between Draco’s legs, leaning back on his chest, her feet in Theo’s lap. Blaise took up a spot on the floor below Hermione and Draco. 

By the middle of the movie, Draco was quietly playing with Hermione’s hair while Theo’s head was in her lap. She played with Theo’s hair absently with one hand, while her other hand was playing with Blaise’s, where he rested his head against Draco’s thigh. All three men quietly soaked up her gentle attentions, and her heart ached for the lives they led. Unfettered affection was a staple in her world, given freely between friends in the form of hugs and laughter. Draco positively melted when she was gentle with him, while Theo occasionally flinched if he didn’t see her hand coming. Blaise was better, but it was obvious he missed non-sexual human contact as well. She knew Harry, and definitely Ron, might have an issue with her befriending this trio of snakes, but she quietly vowed to herself that she would maintain this friendship as best she could, especially with Theo. He was like an abused puppy who only wanted to be loved, but was terrified of being struck again. It absolutely broke her heart. 

As the movie ended, she had to prod both Theo and Draco awake. Theo wrapped her up in a hug before bidding them all good night. Blaise offered to tidy up the kitchen. Hermione took Draco’s hand and led him back to his room. Locking and silencing the room, she pulled him down for a gentle kiss. When he tried to heat things up, she resisted, keeping her touch light. She pulled his shirt off and began slowly stroking his body, gentle caresses full of affection. He melted under her ministrations, and by the time she finally sank down on him, she was able to slowly ride him to her own completion twice before he couldn't take anymore. He flipped them, but continued to rock into her until they both exploded, staring deeply into each other’s eyes. He cleared them up, then tucked her in close before they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The type of dancing described later in this chapter is known as Bachata Sensual, which comes from the Domincan Republic. The couple that most closely emulates the feelings I was trying to evoke are named Cornel and Rithika, and their dances can be found on youtube. Their handle, dance space008, has plenty of lovely dances to watch and inspire you as you read.   
> Enjoy!

“No.” Draco said, holding her tighter as she attempted to get up the next morning. 

“Draco, it’s Monday. I have class.”

“Not letting you go.” he mumbled, tugging her closer.

“It’s only a few hours. I’ll be back before you know I’m gone.”

“Get the notes from that posh prick.”

“Samuel? His notes are terrible.”

“Then someone else. I want you to stay here with me.” he pouted and she laughed.

“You are incorrigible,” she said. “Fine, I’ll stay, but you better make it worth my time,” she joked.

So he did.

Multiple times.

  
  


“Alright, you. I can’t possibly come again,” she was breathless and felt like jelly. “I need food.”

“Spoilsport.” Draco teased, caressing her flank.

“Like you could go again right now,” she grumbled. 

“I find you very inspiring,” he said, nibbling on her neck. “I earned my nickname honorably.”

“Ferret?” she asked, then giggled as he growled and started to tickle her. “Okay, okay! I give!”

“What’s my nickname, Granger?” he continued to tickle her.

“S-Slytherin Sex God!” she shrieked. 

“And don’t you forget it,” he said, kissing her deeply before getting up. He sauntered naked across the room and flicked a glance over his shoulder, smirking at her admiring gaze. He winked and blew her a kiss, making her laugh as he shut the bathroom door.

He emerged to find the room empty, so he snagged a pair of joggers from his wardrobe before wandering into the living room.

Hermione was in the kitchen, reaching for a mixing bowl. She was wearing one of his button downs, which she had charmed to be longer. Her reach, though, pulled it higher revealing the curve of her arse encased in another pair of lacy knickers, these ones in forest green. He’d have to owl the Madame from the boutique in thanks.

“For Merlin’s sake, is she trying to give me a heart attack?” Theo muttered as he walked into the room.

“No, she just doesn’t realize how gorgeous she is.” Blaise replied. “She spent too long being one of the guys. She’s entirely genuine.”

“I- it’s confusing.” Theo said.

“No, it’s just not the Pureblood way.” Draco said. “She doesn’t wear a mask.”

“Are you three going to stand there all morning, or are you going to help? Breakfast won’t make itself.” Hermione called from inside the fridge.

Her shirt was riding up again. Theo groaned and went into Blaise’s room. He emerged a few moments later with a long flowy skirt. He held it out to Hermione and she laughed. “Are my legs that distracting?” she asked.

“Yes.” Theo said and she laughed again. “And I don’t want to self-combust or get hexed into next week by the shirtless wonder.” he said, glancing at Draco. Hermione took the skirt and started to shimmy into it, and Theo and Blaise both turned around. 

“Wise choice, gentlemen.” Draco said, keeping his eyes on the petite witch. 

“Alright, I’m decent,” she teased and Theo gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you, love.” Theo said. 

“You’re welcome. I didn’t mean to tease, I truly thought the shirt was long enough”

“It was perfect, if you ask me.” Draco said, planting a kiss on the top of her head before walking around her to begin cracking the eggs into a bowl. Blaise pulled out a frying pan and Hermione showed him how to lay in the bacon she had picked up at the carniceria the day before. She set Theo to chopping some leftover peppers and onions.

She adjusted the hem on the skirt so just her feet showed before tugging on her hair. Draco washed his hands and walked over to her. 

“Let me,” he murmured and she smiled. He carefully cast a few spells to detangle the worst of the knots before french braiding both sides separately, then combining them into a thick tail at the back. She held out the tie and he finished it off before placing a gentle kiss on the side of her neck. He looked up to see equally astonished looks on Theo and Blaise’s faces. The former was frozen with a knife in midair. Draco’s eyes narrowed. “Not a fucking word.” he growled. He kissed Hermione on top of the head and circled around to the other side of the island in search of another frying pan. 

“Theo, are you done with the veggies?” Hermione asked sweetly. 

“Uh, yeah.”

“Good.” She pulled the pan out from a lower cupboard, smirking at Draco, who rolled his eyes. She hip bumped Blaise so he would shift over so she could put the pan on the stove. “Is there any cheese in the fridge? I love a cheesy omelette.”

With that, the mood in the room relaxed and the four fell into easy conversation. 

  
  


Hermione’s phone rang while they were lounging in the living room. She was playing with their prototype and casting various spells on it to see if she could disrupt the electrical signals in it. She looked at the caller ID and rolled her eyes.

“Hello, Samuel,” she said and Draco huffed. “Yes, I know I missed class.”

“Who?” Blaise asked from the chair across the room.

“No, I’m not sick.” Hermione said into the phone.

“A wanker.” Draco replied.

“That really isn’t your business,” she said, eyes narrowing as she listened.

“You think everyone's a wanker.” Theo commented and Draco flipped him off.

“Excuse me?” Hermione was ticked, the sparks lighting in her hair again. Theo and Blaise’s eyes both went wide before they schooled their features. “How dare you insinuate-” Hermione began and Draco pulled the phone out of her hand.

“Listen here, you uncultured swine.” Draco spoke in a perfectly modulated, posh tone that bespoke utter boredom while still making the listener understand that they were no more than dirt on the bottom of his boots. “The woman with whom you were speaking has seen things beyond which your feeble mortal mind could even begin to comprehend, and survived that which would have destroyed a lesser person. She remains, in spite of that, the picture of kindness and grace. You, on the other hand, have failed to realize the strength and determination central to her character, and are therefore unfit to even breathe the same air she does. Fortunately, she is the forgiving sort and has chosen to overlook your loutish, condescending, and overbearing behavior. I, on the other hand, will not.” Draco’s tone got a bit darker and colder as he continued. “You are not worthy of her friendship, much less anything more. If I ever catch wind that you have propositioned her, ignored her wishes in favor of your own deluded ideals, or tried to coerce her to do  _ anything _ she does not wish to do, you will simply disappear and it will  _ hurt _ when you do.” Draco let the threat hang for a moment. “Do I make myself perfectly clear, Samuel Tipston III?” A stammering could be heard from the other side before Draco ended the call. The room was quiet for a long moment before Theo whistled lowly.

“Fuck, mate.” Blaise breathed. “That wasn’t directed at me and I almost pissed myself.”

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, how  _ dare _ you interfere in  _ my _ affairs like that?” Hermione’s voice was cold and calm. Theo and Blaise left the room.

“Hermione-”

“No,” she said quietly. 

“But-”

“No, Draco. I have willingly shared my body with you this weekend, opened up to you in ways I haven’t with anyone in  _ years _ . This does  _ not _ give you the right to waltz into the relationships I have cultivated to spew your heavy-handed, possessive, misogynistic bullshit. If you respected me or knew me half as well as you just claimed, you would know that.” She stood from the couch and calmly walked into his room. He followed at a careful distance, and watched while she pulled on her trainers and gathered the few items she had brought with her.

“Hermione, I-”

“Yes, Draco, it’s still always about you. I had hoped you would have outgrown some of your more spoiled tendencies, but that must not be the case.” she sighed wearily. 

“I’m sorry.” he said quietly.

“Why are you sorry?” she asked, and Draco was confused. 

“I don’t understand.”

“Are you sorry for overstepping, or sorry because I got angry?”

“Um-”

“And that’s the problem. You’re not sorry for telling Samuel off, for disrupting that part of my life. You’re sorry because I got angry and now you’re being affected. You’ve spent a long time only looking out for yourself with little thought to how your actions affect others.” she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I’m going to go.”

“What? Where? Hermione-” Draco felt his own calm exterior shatter.

“I have an appointment with my therapist this afternoon. I’m going to go home to shower.”

“You could-” Draco started, then stopped at her pointed look. He dropped his gaze. “I know I’m a selfish bastard. I’m sorry for interfering. I’d promise never to do it again, but then I’d be lying.” He frowned at himself, then met her eyes. “But that’s one thing I’ll never do to you, Hermione. I'll never lie.”

“Thank you, Draco.” she said softly.

“Can I- can I please see you again? Before I go?”

“I don’t know.” she replied. “I’ll text Theo.”

“ _ Theo _ has your number?”

“Do you really think having my number in your phone is a good idea?”

“Why would it matter?”

“Draco, I know about Astoria.”

“Do you?” his defenses snapped up. “There’s nothing to know.”

“I thought you said you weren’t going to lie to me.”

“There’s nothing to lie about. We’ve never discussed exclusivity, much less anything else. It’s casual.”

“I highly doubt she feels the same way. She was spotted trying on wedding dresses in Wizarding Paris a few weeks ago. With your mother.”

“Oh, bloody hell.” Draco muttered. “Possessive wench.”

“Not so nice having other people make decisions for you, is it?” she said quietly, but not unkindly. Draco looked chagrined. “I need to go.”

“May I at least kiss you before you go?” he asked.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“Just a kiss. You have my word that I won’t push for more.” he said, taking a step towards her, eyes hopeful.

“You’re not the one I’m worried about,” she muttered. “Alright.” she said louder. “You may.”

Heaving a sigh of relief, Draco swiftly crossed the last few feet between them and pulled her into his arms. He gently cupped her cheek, tilting her face to his to meet her eyes.

“I’m a fool, Hermione. I’m sorry for screwing things up for you with Samuel. I’d take it back if I could. You’re more than capable of taking care of yourself and I knew that. I just want-” he cut himself off. “There’s no excuse, and I’m sorry.” he caressed her cheek before leaning closer. “Are- are you sure you want to do this?”

“Draco.”

“Yes, Hermione?”

“Shut up and kiss me.” she said and sealed her lips to his. He kissed her gently, letting his lips tell her all things he could not, letting his longing show through. This witch was more than he had ever dared allow himself to hope for. She broke the kiss and stepped back. He reluctantly let her go.

“Hermione-”

“Good bye, Draco.” she said and disapparated with a crack.

  
  


“Is she coming back?” Blaise asked from the doorway a long while later.

“I-I don’t know. I fucked up again.”

“You’re pretty good at it.” Blaise laid down next to Draco on the bed.

“Thanks, prick. I feel so much better.”

“You’re welcome.” Blaise paused. “I made you an appointment with my therapist on Thursday. In London.”

“I’m leaving tomorrow as planned.” he turned to face Blaise. “Did you know my mother was spending time with Astoria?” the darker man shrugged.

“I don’t spend much time in Paris. My mother is wooing another husband there. She says my presence makes her feel old, though she tolerates my older brother, which makes no sense.”

“Yes, well, it’s about to stop.”

“Are you sure about that?” Blaise asked. “She’s a good choice to lend a sense of respectability back to your family name. She’s also easy on the eyes and won’t fuss if you stray.”

“You make it sound so alluring.” Draco muttered.

“I’m just repeating what you told me.”

“And I’m a bloody idiot. Is this really all we can look forward to? A loveless marriage to beget heirs and ritualistic bullshit to appease society until we die?”

“In our social strata? Yes.”

“She makes me want more.” Draco whispered.

The two lay on the bed, watching the shadows move across the ceiling. For a while Draco was able to pretend he was thirteen again, that the world was still a good place, and the whole summer was in front of him and it would be glorious.

“Oi! If you two are going to do anything, at least close the bloody door. Blaise, you may find yourself disappointed. Draco’s gotta be about dry after all the action he got this weekend.” Theo called from the door. Draco chucked a pillow at his head. Theo caught it, then ran across the room and dove onto the bed, laying into the others with the pillow.

Once all three lay panting on the bed, feathers still floating in the air, Theo spoke.

“So I did come down here for a reason.”

“What was that, you tosser?” Blaise asked.

“Hermione texted.” Theo said and Draco stilled, senses on alert.

“What-” his throat was dry. “What did she say?”

“She just sent an address and a time.”

“Thank Merlin.” Draco breathed.

“Aren’t you leaving tomorrow?” Theo asked.

“Yes.”

“Don’t hurt her.” Theo said and Draco shook his head.

“What is it about her? Why does everyone keep threatening me over her?” Draco stood up. “What about her rouses all these insane protective instincts?” he raked a hand through his air in agitation. “She’s the strongest witch I’ve ever met. Her bloody hair was sparking - literally SPARKING- earlier with the power rolling off of her. She stood up to the Dark Lord and WON. I-” Draco’s voice broke. “I  _ watched _ her literally get fucking tortured into unconsciousness and she came through it wanting to put beauty back in the world.” He sank back onto the bed and put his head in his hands. “I’m the most selfish fucking person on the planet. I used to torment her for fun, and the thought of someone else hurting her had  _ me _ standing up for her today. What is it about her?”

Blaise stood up, but didn’t say anything, he just pulled Theo out of the room.

Before dragging himself into the shower, Draco resolved to keep the appointment Blaise had set, to make more and get his life, himself, back. Even if he never spoke to Hermione again after tomorrow, it was time to step back into the light. He’d lived enough of his life in the dark.

  
  


Dressing carefully, but still semi-casually, Draco relished the small marks of possession Hermione had left on his body. A love bite on his neck, a few nail marks on his back - he wore them proudly. Walking out into the living room, he found Theo and Blaise similarly dressed.

“You two are coming?”

“Hermione told us to.” Theo said.

“Where are we going?”

“Someplace in Wizarding NYC.” Theo said, which surprised Draco as he followed the other men into the floo.

They stepped out on the other side into a homey restaurant. After getting their names, they were led to a table where Hermione waited with two other women. One said something that made Hermione laugh as they approached.

“On time, Theo. Nice work.” Hermione said and kissed him on the cheek in greeting. “Theo, this is Tina Rodriguez. Blaise, I’d like you to meet Dulce Hernandez. Ladies, these are Daniel’s partners in his new venture.” Both men turned on the charm, taking the seats Hermione indicated as she turned to Draco. “Hello, Draco.” she said with a small smile.

“Hello, beautiful.” he responded, taking her hand and kissing it. She blushed prettily before he held her chair so she could sit before taking his place next to her. Once food and drinks were ordered, conversation flowed easily around the table. Before long, they found themselves heading down the street to a muggle nightclub Dulce had mentioned. Draco let the other four go ahead while he walked arm-in-arm with Hermione.

“How do you know them?” Draco asked.

“Well, Tina was the instructor for my Spanish class. She’s Daniel’s prima, his cousin, on his mum’s side. Dulce is Papa Hernandez’ brother’s daughter.”

“Blaise seems very interested.” Draco murmured.

“He can be.” Hermione laughed. “Dulce will give him a run for his money. She’s fresh out of a nasty breakup and is looking to have some fun, but won’t make it easy for him.”

“And the other one? Tina?” Draco asked and Hermione smiled.

“Tina is very sweet, but strong. She’s also not much of a drinker, which I thought would help Theo. She knows how to have fun without alcohol.”

“Your brain is truly amazing.” Draco said and she smiled. “About earlier-”

“Draco,” she cut him off and stopped, turning to face him. “It’s done. I spent the afternoon with my therapist and then I went to see Mama Hernandez, who already knew who I was, by the way. We both went into this with our eyes open, knowing it would end.” she brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes. “I have no regrets and will make no apologies to anyone for what we’ve shared. I’m glad we had this time, to realize we can be friends, that we can move on from old prejudices. What we’ve shared this weekend has been beautiful, and I want to continue to enjoy it while we can.” She gently pulled him down for a sweet kiss.

“Come back to the apartment with me,” Draco whispered, but Hermione shook her head.

“No, I want to dance with you again.” she said, eyes bright.

“We can dance.” Draco said and she laughed.

“Not the horizontal tango.” 

“But it’s so early. No self-respecting club would be busy at this time on a Monday.”

“Well, this place is also a restaurant.”

“We just ate.” 

“I know, but they give lessons early.”

“I know how to dance.” Draco said as Hermione linked her arm with his again to head down the street.

“You know how to grind and ballroom dance. Tonight, you’ll learn how to use your hips.” She bumped him.

“You know full well I know how to use my hips, minx.” he growled as she led him through the doors.

“Ah, but not like this,” she teased. “Tonight, you’ll all learn how to dance Bachata.” They caught up with the other two couples by the dance floor. One side was roped off, a pair of instructors were leading various people through the steps. Other couples of various ages were on the floor. Watching for a few minutes, Draco understood what Hermione meant about using his hips.

“I don’t think this type of dance would be allowed in our parents ballrooms.” Blaise murmured and Draco agreed.

“My mother would declare it highly improper. Too much movement below the waist,” Draco replied and Theo snorted.

“I think it looks like fun,” the sandy-haired man said. He glanced at Tina. “Where do I start?” she smiled and pointed.

“Over there. Learn the basic steps and we’ll join you in a few minutes.” she winked at him and Theo grinned.

“Let’s go, boys,” he said and slung an arm around Blaise and Draco’s shoulders. Draco ducked out from under his arm.

“Grab a table and start a tab.” Draco said to Hermione, slipping her a credit card.

  
“Draco, we’re not here to drink.”

“I know, but Theo has two left feet, so this may take a bit. Have a glass of wine, dessert if you like. My treat.” he winked at the other two, giving a devilish grin. Hermione rolled her eyes until he leaned in and caught her lips in a blistering kiss.

“Wh-what was that for?” she asked when he pulled away. “Because you wanted to again?”

“I’m just reminding you who you’re going home with again tonight, pet.” he said and she shivered at his use of the nickname. His eyes flashed as his pupils dilated when he took in her response. “I’ll be back shortly to claim you.” he murmured before turning to join the guys.

“You weren’t kidding, Hermione.” Dulce said. “That man is intense.” Hermione laughed. 

“Yes, yes he is.” she replied, then held up his card. “He’s also paying for dessert. Flan and tres leches, ladies?”

  
  


Draco hadn’t lied when he said Theo had two left feet. It took the poor man twice as long to pick up the simple rhythms that Blaise and Draco quickly mastered. They moved on to slightly more complex steps, including partnering with other beginners. The girls watched in amusement while sipping on wine and enjoying dessert. Tina took pity on Theo after a bit and went to help, while Dulce watched Blaise closely.

“Your Draco is like frost, but Blaise is like the finest chocolate,” the woman said. “I like the way he moves.”

“He’s quite charming, and pretty good in bed if the rumors are true.”

“Any exes to worry about?”

“Not on this continent, though I never knew him to be one for anything long term.” Hermione paused. “He’s more of a love ‘em and leave ‘em type.”

“Perfect.” Dulce smiled wickedly. “Thanks for bringing him tonight.”

“You’re welcome.” Hermione laughed. “But don’t make it too easy. These Slytherins like a challenge.”

“Oh, I intend to make him work for it.” she watched him another few minutes, then laughed. “Your man, on the other hand, may be in trouble.” A middle-aged woman had attached herself to Draco, who was wearing his polite mask while simultaneously trying to keep her from rubbing all over him. He flicked a pained look up to Hermione and she laughed.

“Should we go save him? He seems to have gotten the basics.”

“I suppose we could. The music will be transitioning soon.” Hermione said, but secretly enjoying the show.

“Oh, good. It looks like a few of the regulars are here, too.” Dulce waved at a few guys walking in the door. 

“Ladies, good to see you.” Miguel, another Hernandez cousin, approached the table. He leaned down and kissed both ladies on the cheek. “You both look lonely.”

“Not quite, primo. Hermione has some friends in town. She was kind enough to introduce us.” 

“Where are they?”

“Learning.” Hermione said. “We Brits haven’t picked up on Bachata yet, at least not in the circles they travel in.”

“Dude, is that gringo’s hair white?” Hermione heard one of the guys say and she smiled. 

“Well, in that case, may I have a dance now?” Miguel asked Hermione with a grin. “We can show your friend how it’s really done.” As if on cue the music shifted, becoming more club-like, but still with the Bachata flair. 

“I really should go rescue Draco,” she said.

“Oh, come on. It’s just a dance, and you know we move well together.” Miguel grinned and held out his hand. “Or are you chicken?” he taunted.

“I don’t want to hear it when he punches you in the face.” Hermione warned as she stood. 

“He looks scrawny.” Miguel said. “Anyway, he doesn’t own you.”

“No, he doesn’t.” Hermione said, taking Miguel’s hand.

  
“He the jealous type?” Miguel asked as he led her to the dance floor. 

“Most definitely.” Hermione said with a laugh. 

“Then let’s give him something to be jealous about.” he grinned deviously and drew her into his arms. Hermione fell into the music and Miguel’s excellent lead, easily transitioning into the steps and body contact more associated with Bachata Sensual. It was a very intimate style of dance and before long Hermione felt, rather than saw, Draco’s presence. She glanced up to see him on the edge of the dance floor, eyes narrowed.

“Uh oh. Looks like we’re in trouble.” Miguel spun her before drawing her back in, dipping her slowly before she snapped back up. “Ooh, he really didn’t like that.” Miguel crowed quietly as he drew her even closer over his thigh, his hands guiding her body to the music. His words floated at the edge of her consciousness as she danced. “He’ll like this even less.” he said as he encouraged her to roll her body in the air in front of him before they came back together, hips rolling in unison before he spun her in a complicated series of twists. Hermione followed his lead until he winked. “Mission accomplished, Chiquita.”

“What?” Hermione asked, momentarily confused. As usual she had lost herself in the music and the movements of her body.

“May I cut in?” Draco’s voice sliced through the music and Miguel grinned. 

“That depends on the lady,” he said and Hermione groaned inwardly. “Hermione, do you know this man?”

“Miguel.” she said and he laughed. 

“Just teasing, Chiquita.” he stepped back and gave a slight bow before walking away. Draco watched him leave, then turned his stony gaze on her. She met his eyes squarely, chin lifted, until he finally held his hand out to draw her into his arms. It only took him a moment to find the rhythm, but his movements were jerky, unlike the fluidity he normally displayed.

“Draco, you’re stiff.” Hermione said as he drew her in. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?” his lips curled into a sneer. “What’s wrong is that I was trapped by an overly amorous woman old enough to be my mother and I look up to see  _ my _ pet wrapped around another man.” he growled.

“Miguel is-”

“Just a friend,” he huffed. “You seem to have a lot of male friends.”

“I was going to say Daniel’s cousin.” Hermione shot back, temper flaring. “What are you trying to say, Draco?”

“Have you slept with him, too?” he spat and the only reason Hermione didn’t slap him was because he had turned her and her back was to him. 

“How dare you.” she hissed as he spun her back. 

“Sex was your go to, wasn’t it?” he replied cruelly, then immediately regretted it as a hurt look crossed her face. “Fuck. Hermione, I’m sorry.”

“You should be.” she replied. “That was low even for you.”

“You drive me mad.” he whispered in her ear as he pulled her in. “I seethe with jealousy when another man touches you. It took everything in me not to hex him on the spot.” he loosened up as he spoke, falling further into the rhythm, his usual fluidity returning with his confession. He stepped in closer, but wasn’t sure how to make her replicate her earlier moves. “What am I missing?” he asked, frustration evident in his tone.

“You guide me.” she said.

“But, how?” he asked, as willing as she was to drop their disagreement. 

“I- I’m not sure. Miguel’s been dancing Bachata for years. He leads and I follow.” Draco had shifted them back into the forms he had learned earlier, but she wasn’t close enough.

“Do you think he would show me?” Draco asked her, and her eyes widened in surprise. “I-I don’t want to be a selfish bastard anymore. I want you to enjoy this. You obviously enjoy dancing, and I want to be good for you.” he said. 

“We can ask,” she said, “but you may need to apologize. You were an arse.”

“I can apologize.” Draco led her off the floor, over to their friends. “For you, I would do anything.” He leaned close and murmured in her ear, “But if he puts his hands anywhere inappropriate, he’ll pull back stubs.”

“Draco, he didn’t touch anywhere inappropriate before.” she said, giving him a look.

“My threat stands,” he said. “And yes, I know I’m being a possessive, misogynistic wanker,” he tugged her close and kissed her deeply. When he pulled back, she had an indulgent smile on her face. 

“You are incorrigible,” she said and he grinned as he led her the last few steps to the table.

“How’d I know you’d pick up on this so quickly?” Blaise said. 

“I’m naturally amazing,” Draco shot back, then turned to Miguel. “Though I was also very rude.” he held out his hand. “I’m Draco.”

“Miguel,” the other man said as he shook it.

“I apologize for my poor manners. Hermione is-” he looked down at her and she smiled. “She is quite unique and I need to remember that she can handle herself,” he kissed her hand.

“No worries, gringo. She’s a special lady.”

“That she is.” The men nodded at each other. “With that said, this style of dance is unfamiliar to me. I would like to get better and you are quite adept.” At Draco’s words, Miguel shot her a look. Hermione nodded. 

“Yeah, I can do that. You’ve got the basic forms, though.” 

“But not the more advanced way you were dancing with her.” The two devolved into a more complex conversation as Hermione joined Tina and Theo at the table, sipping on some water. As they watched, Miguel demonstrated some holds in the air, but Draco still looked confused. Hermione watched him roll his eyes before stepping into the other man’s arms for a more hands on approach. Miguel’s eyes widened, but he took it in stride, and the two continued to talk as Miguel placed strategic touches on Draco’s back, shoulders, and hips to guide his movements. The blond followed unselfconsciously, and Hermione caught a glimpse of the student he had been in his face. His natural talent had always pushed her own desire to be the best, to prove herself. After a few minutes Draco stepped back and held out his hand to her. Hermione rose to join them.

“Now, watch how I guide her.” Miguel said. She stepped into him and relaxed as he guided her movements. Draco questioned as they moved, eyes laser focused.

“Draco, you’re supposed to be watching Miguel, not me,” Hermione laughed. 

“It’s alright, Chiquita. You’re prettier than I am,” Miguel said. “Though I’ll probably never hear the end of me dancing with another guy from Ricky.”

“Are you not comfortable in your own sexuality?” Hermione teased.

“You know full well which way I swing, Amorcita,” Miguel said, rolling his hips into hers. She laughed again.

“I think I’m ready,” Draco said. He held out a hand and Hermione transitioned from Miguel’s orbit to Draco’s. She could feel a bit of tension in his large frame ease as she drew close. Miguel stayed close, correcting Draco’s form as needed. He paused them once or twice to explain a shift, even taking Draco back in his arms for a moment to demonstrate something, then letting Draco lead him through the move before handing him back to Hermione. All three were laughing, and Hermione even led Miguel for a minute, the man dipping and rolling, undulating against her without shame.

“Alright, alright.” Miguel stepped back with a laugh. “You’re as good as you’re going to get without hours of practice. Go dance.” he said. He held out a hand and Draco shook it.

“Thank you. I appreciate your help.” he said and Miguel waved him off. 

“You’re a quick study and easy on the eyes. I look forward to seeing you at the next block party,” he said, then kissed Hermione on the cheek before walking off.

“My lady?” Draco asked, holding out his hand. Hermione put her hand in his and he bowed over it before leading her back to the main dance floor, where they lost themselves in each other and the music. 

“Draco,” Hermione said softly a long while later, wrapped up closely with him. 

“Yes, love?” the endearment rolled naturally off his tongue as he guided her through a roll, meeting her hips with his own. 

“Take me home.”

“Gods, yes,” he breathed, turning to lead them off the dance floor. Quick goodbyes were exchanged with Miguel’s friends, as well as Tina and Theo. Dulce and Blaise had disappeared a long while before. Draco led her out and around the corner and into the closest alley before apparating them into his bedroom with a crack. He felt her pull up the silencing wards before he flicked his wand, playing more music from the club. “I’m not done dancing with you, witch.” he said, pulling her back into his arms. 

In the privacy of his rooms, his hands moved differently over her body, tantalizing and teasing. They undressed each other slowly while they danced, until he finally lay her on his bed and worshipped her body with lips, teeth, and tongue until she was begging him for release. He relented and her cry of fulfillment shook him to his core. He slid inside her and they rocked gently until they both came, the other’s name on their lips.

  
  


They came together again, just before dawn, Hermione on top until she cried out. Draco then flipped them, taking her deeply until they exploded together again. Draco pulled her close as he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When he woke, he reached for her but she was already gone. A folded paper next to the bed had his name on it in her neat handwriting.

_ Draco, _

_ Thank you for an amazing weekend. It was nice to be cared  _ _ for _ _ instead of always doing the caring. Self-care has never come easy for me, but you made me realize it’s a non-negotiable in my next relationship. _

_ I also want to thank you for taking me out of my slump. I’ve been hiding for too long, and it’s time for me to rejoin wizarding society. While I’m glad I took the time to heal, it was also an excuse to avoid some of my responsibilities. After my time with you, I finally feel ready to take on the world again. I also feel more in control of my body and my desires. I will not hesitate to ask for my needs to be met, and for that I have you to thank. _

_ I do not regret a single moment of our time together, and I hope you won’t either. We shared something truly beautiful and I will cherish the memories of us always. You will probably always be my record holder, so you can consider your reputation intact. _

_ I know becoming friends in the real world may be difficult, but even if we never share another conversation, know that your name will never pass my lips without goodwill behind it. _

_ Draco, my hope for you is that you will find and accept the help you need to be whole again. You and Harry are very similar in that you think you deserve to carry the entire weight of guilt from the war on your shoulders. We were all children faced with impossible choices. Forgive yourself. _

_ My final wish is for you to learn to love quick and judge slow while always trying to put more beauty back in the world. Even if we’re the only two trying, that could be enough to change the world. _

_ Live, Draco, and love well. _

_ Hermione _

***

He knew she would be here, on the platform. He and Astoria stood with Scorpius, ready to see him off for his first year at Hogwarts.

“Father, what if I’m not in Slytherin?” the boy asked again.

“Then you’re not a Slytherin,” Draco replied. “I am proud of the boy you are, and I will be proud of the man you become regardless of what house you end up in. I won’t redecorate your bedroom to any of the other ghastly color schemes, but that won’t change my love for you.” Draco grunted when Scorpius launched himself at him in a tight hug. He was gentler with his mother before the boy finally boarded the train.

Looking over, he met Hermione’s eyes and nodded. She smiled back. 

“Astoria, if you like we can take tea in Diagon Alley before we return to the Manor.”

“That would be nice, thank you.”

“I have someone I need to speak with a moment. Would you mind popping ahead to secure a table?” The blonde witch nodded, and he kissed her cheek before she apparated away. He inclined his head and Hermione bit her lip before nodding. She said something to her oaf of a husband before he nodded and left with their youngest, behind Potter and the Weaslette. 

He sat on a bench, and she joined him, keeping a respectable distance.

“You look wonderful, Hermione.” he said softly.

“Fatherhood looks good on you, too, Draco.” she said with a smile. “Scorpius looks just like you did at that age, though his hairstyle doesn’t scream pompous prat like yours did.” Draco mock shuddered.

“Don’t remind me,” he drawled. “I was a bit surprised to hear about your marriage to the Weasel,” he met her gaze and smirked. “I seem to recall you declaring him to be selfish in bed.”

“Yes, well, someone taught me the importance of asking for what I wanted. That bit of advice has served me well,” she said, cheeks pink but meeting his gaze squarely. 

“It seems you’re not the only one who was gifted with some good advice.” Draco replied.

“I heard. Theo keeps me updated on his progress. I know it’s been up and down for him, but four years sober is an accomplishment.”

“It is. We’re all proud of him, but he’s not the only one. I-I’ve been in therapy myself since-” he dropped off.

“That’s wonderful news, Draco.”

“It’s more check-in appointments now, but it helped. A lot.” he was quiet for a moment. “Thank you.”

“For what?” she asked.

“For believing I could be a better man, even when I didn’t believe it for myself.” he said and she smiled and touched his hand gently. 

“You’re welcome.” she said, smiling softly. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it before standing. With a nod, he turned and apparated away. 

  
  


Their time would come again. He would be patient until then, being sure to love quick and judge slow as he sowed beauty back into the world. She had taught him that much.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is loosely based on the song "Broken" by lovelytheband. I highly recommend you check it out on youtube. I was also heavily influenced by the Florence and the Machine and Ed Sheeran stations on Amazon music. When I started this piece, I thought it was just going to be a one-shot, one night for both characters, but the story evolved.  
> Enjoy.


End file.
